


Hold me closer [RoChan COMPLETED]

by allaboutRoChan



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 35,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allaboutRoChan/pseuds/allaboutRoChan
Summary: "𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶."
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

"Yeah my morning is so pissed!" Rowoon complained to his friend on the phone while letting himself to get crush inside the crowded bus  
  
  
He is on his way to school and got banned from using his car again.  
  
  
He is facing the window while his one hand is on the handle and the other hand holding the strap of his backpack while trying to balance his body not to fall  
  
  
"I hate this!" He told himself  


  
He noticed a familiar student from his school peacefully sitting in front of him, wearing eyeglasses, listening to music while reading a book  
  
  
"Hey!" He patted the boy's shoulder, but didn't even take a glance on him  
  
  
He sneer, he can't imagine that boy just ignored him, he drop his bag on the boy's lap  
  
  
"Hold it!" He said, he know him coz they are both in the same class but they never talk to each other even once and he don't even know his name  
  
  
The bus break so hard, he was about to push the girl on his side who is gonna fall on him, but accidentally touch the girl's chest 

"PERVERT!" Girl screamed and caught everyone's attention  
  
  
Everyone's eyes are on him  
  
  
"I'm not a pervert! I'm about to push you coz you're gonna fall on me and one more thing.... You're not my type!" He pointed at the girl  
  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY? YOU ARE NOT JUST A PERVERT, YOU'RE RUDE TOO HUH"  
  
  
everyone around him are cursing him silently  
  
  
"Wow!" He stared at the boy infront of him "hey you saw it right? It's not my fault, tell them!"  
  
  
"I'm going to report you!" The girl said and suddenly hold his arm  
  
  
"Hey tell them!" He Pat the boy's shoulder  
  
  
"I dont know you." the boy gave him a serious look  
  
  
"Hey we're classmates!" He said with amusement  
  
  
"Is that so? Then tell me what's my name?" The boy asked 

"How would i know?" He almost shout because of annoyance  
  
  
The whispers around him became so loud, he look at his surrounding and it make him annoyed, the bus stopped all of a sudden 

  
"Don't make a scene inside the bus. You better get out!" The bus driver came to him and grab his arm outside  
  
  
"I can't believe this!"  
  
  
The bus leave him and his bag is in there too. He called zuho to pick him up  


After 20 minutes of waiting, zuho came with dawon & jaeyoon too, his friends keep on laughing at him even when he get in the car  
  
  
"I can't believe something like that gonna happen to me!"  
  
  
"Where is your bag?"  
  
  
He told them about what happened and his friend can't help but laugh at him  
  
  
"That evil nerd!" He felt so mad that he really wanna punch the little boy  
  
  
"How come you didn't know his name? He is our classmate, class president and top 1 in our school!" Jaeyoon complained 

"Why? You know him?" Rowoon raised his brow  
  
  
"Of course stupid!" Jaeyoon chuckles  
  
  
He smirk on his friends for laughing at him non-stop  
  
  
  


  
"What will gonna happen to me after this?" Chani asked himself while holding rowoon's bag  
  
  
He is standing infront of their school, just thinking about what he did makes him nervous. Chani tried to calm down and walk inside the school with rowoon's bag on his hand and his book on his other hand.  
  
  
He entered their classroom and immediately check if rowoon is there already but he didn't see him, he sat on his chair in the first row and started to read his book again. He need to maintain his rank in school, he need to study hard. He is not as rich as most of the students, his parents only own a small chicken restaurant and he need to maintain his higher grades for a free tuition fee.  
  
  
  


"where are you going?" Dawon shouted at rowoon when the tall guy Left them after they came to school  
  
  
"Rooftop! i don't want to attend class today." He walk away after waving his hand to his friends  
  
  
  
They just let him, rowoon attended classes rarely, everytime he is present too all he did is to sleep  
  
  
  


  
"Hey chani!" Hwiyoung interrupt his friend from reading "why don't you send a letter to inseong hyung?"  
  
  
He can't help but raised his brow to his friend. He likes inseong a lot but he don't know how to tell the guy about his feelings.  
  
  
Inseong is their senior, he is smart, kind, handsome and a hard-working guy, who wouldn't like him?  
  
  
"Why would i do that?"  
  
  
"Why not? Don't you think it's romantic?"  
  
  
Chani can't hide his smile, he just did what hwiyoung said. He wrote a letter of confession for inseong, but he didn't put his name on it.  
  
  
"Is it done?" Hwiyoung asked him and chani nods "lets put it on his locker after class!"  
  
  
"Okay!" He said excitedly  
  
  
He got excited just by thinking about it, until he saw rowoon's friend coming inside their classroom. His excitement turns into nervousness, he prepared himself If ever rowoon punch his face.  
  
  
The three guys just smiled at him  
  
  
"By the way do you have rowoon's bag?" Jaeyoon asked when they walk infront of him  
  
  
"Y-yes!" He stuttered  
  
  
"Can I have it?" Jaeyoon smile at him and he can see his deep dimple  
  
  
"O-okay" he get the bag beside him and gave it to jaeyoon "here!"  
  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
  
Jaeyoon smile and wink before leaving him.  
  
  
Those three guys were actually not a bad guy, but rowoon... He can't help but roll his eyes everytime he is seeing the tall guy at their classroom. he don't like rowoon's personality, too arrogant and lazy.


	2. Chapter 2

Rowoon decided to went down from rooftop since dawon texted him that classes were done already, he is about to get some of his things on his locker but when he open it, a small paper surprised him, it's not new for him seeing love letters on his locker everyday. He didn't read it all, but today because he get so much sleep he will read it.   
  
  
He take it, closed his locker and lean on it, When he open the piece of paper, his smile turns into frown, the letter is not for him but for a guy named inseong. He don't mind so he still read it. He can't help but laugh and cringe because of those sweet words from unknown  
  
  
Your personality, your voice, your hair, your eyes, your humor, it all came clear to me, your were exactly what I was looking for....   
  
  
"This is so funny!" He told himself  
  
  
"Rowoon!"   
  
  
Rowoon glance at the voice called his name, speaking of the devil.   
  
  
"You didn't attend your class again!" Inseong continued and walk near him  
  
  
"Nothing's new right?" He answered and close the small paper he is holding  
  
  
He stared at the guy who is busy putting his books inside the locker beside rowoon.   
  
  
"Why?" Inseong asked when he notice that rowoon is looking at him  
  
  
Rowoon just took a deep sigh and smirk  
  
  
"Nothing. I just realize that you're not as handsome as I am!" He said and walk away   
  
  
Rowoon went to a coffee shop where his friends are waiting for him.   
  
  
He came inside the cafe and walk straight to where his friends were sitting   
  
  
Jaeyoon throw his bag on him, he catch it immediately and sit beside zuho  
  
  
"Zuho you want to drive me home?" He asked and sip on zuho's coffee

"Sad to say i have to go somewhere. You can just ride a bus again!"   
  
  
"After what happened in the morning? No way!" He complained  
  
  
He argued with his friends but in the end he still take a bus on his way home.   
  


He went inside the bus and pay using a Tmoney card, he sit infront, put his bag beside him and play games on his phone. He really hate commuting, he hates being grounded and he hate his dad.   
  
  
"If you don't have card or money to pay then you can get out!"   
  
  
He stopped from he is doing when he heard the driver's voice scolding someone.   
  
  
"I'm going to pay please wait for a while. I can't find my card"   
  
  
He take a glance at the student and smirked knowing that it's the same boy in the morning  
  
  
"Nice to see you again huh!" He sarcastically said that caught chani's attention   
  
  
"H-hey i know I did wrong but can I borrow your Tmoney? I will pay you tomorrow!" He gave rowoon a forced smile  
  
  
"Why would i? I don't even know you!" He smile and shrugged   
  
  
Even if chani is wearing an eyeglasses he can still see the laser eyes the boy is giving him.   
  
  
Rowoon grab the cap in his bag and wore it, he pretend that he is going to take a nap just to ignore the little boy  
  
  
Chani doesn't have any choice but to get out of the bus.   
  
  
When rowoon came home, he drop his bag at the couch, went straight at his room and let his body fall on his bed. He is trying to get a sleep but then his empty stomach ache.   
  
  
He decided get up and went to kitchen to cook ramen for his dinner, he is getting use to it, eating ramen for dinner alone, since the time his parents decided to divorce, rowoon choose to live alone.   
  
  
He take a deep sigh while waiting for the noodles to get cook when suddenly his phone ring, he stared at it for a second before he answer it.   
  
  
"Why?" He asked  
  
  
"Your cousin told me that your dad is punishing you again!"   
  
  
He can feel the worry from his mother's voice  
  
  
"I need money, send me some!" He said coldly  
  
  
He cut the call and turn off the stove, he put his noodles into a bowl and start eating when a message pop up on his phone  
  
  
"Son, are you really not going to my wedding?"   
  
  
He turn off his phone after reading the message  
  
  
"Wedding my ass!" He sneer and just enjoy eating the ramen and trying forget the world "ramen became more delicious if I'm the one who cook it!"   
  
  
After eating he wash the dishes, take a bath and lay down on his bed.  
  
  
It may be weird to others but rowoon has three squirtle toys that he always sleep with, it's the only thing that comforts him everytime he is getting a nightmare or everytime he got sick.   
  
  
"Let's sleep!" He said to his squirtle toys and put it beside him  



	3. Chapter 3

Rowoon has been recieving love letters for 3 days already, a love letter for inseong. He became curious on who is the person leaving those letters on his locker.   
  
  
He is keeping an eye on his locker from a far, waiting for a person to drop a paper on his small box again  
  
  
After 15 minutes of waiting, a familiar boy walking alone at the corridor and he noticed the piece of paper the boy was holding, he know what will gonna happen next so he decided to go near the boy, he can't help but scratch his eyebrow even though it's not itchy.   
  
  
"Love letter is too old fashion!" He said after chani put the piece of paper in a small hole of the locker  
  
  
Chani got surprise by him.   
  
  
"W-why are you here?" He almost jump out of surprise  
  
  
Rowoon lean on the locker and Cross his arms  
  
  
"I thought you're smart?" He stared at chani and raise his brow  
  
  
"What?"   
  
  
"Before you confess your love to someone make sure you are dropping your so called lover letter in a right locker!" He gave him a fake smile   
  
  
"Excuse me? What do you mean?"   
  
  
"You really like inseong hyung huh?" He chuckle "I'll give you an advice, you better move on if you don't want to get hurt!"   
  
  
Rowoon look at the guy walking towards them  
  
  
"Speaking of the devil!"   
  
  
Chani follow what rowoon is looking at and saw inseong coming to them, he feels like his cheeks are burning and his heart is skipping a beat  
  
  
"Should i tell him?"   
  
  
"T-tell him what?" Chani asked nervously   
  
  
"That you like him?" He Smirked   
  
  
"Dont. You. Dare!"   
  
  
"Hey you didn't attend classes again!" Inseong said when he came near them 

Inseong open the locker beside rowoon and Put his books inside, chani drop his jaw when realizing that he is putting his love letter in a wrong box. Rowoon can't hide his smile seeing the little boy's reaction  
  
  
"I-is that your locker?" He whispered to rowoon   
  
  
"BINGO!" he said and winked at chani  
  
  
Chani grab rowoon's arm  
  
  
"Hey! Don't you Dare tell him"   
  
  
"I can't pomise!" Rowoon shrugged   
  
  
"I didn't know that you two are close!" Inseong said that makes them get their senses back  
  
  
"No no we are not!" Chani said while waving his hands for disagreement   
  
  
"We are!" Rowoon put his arm on chani's small shoulder and wink at him  
  
  
Chani is trying to remove rowoon's arm on his shoulder but it's too heavy, he doesn't want inseong to misunderstand anything.   
  
  
"I have to go now!" Inseong smile and walk away  
  
  
chani slightly push rowoon and run away  
  
  
"Cute!" Rowoon told himself and just watch the boy running at the corridor   
  
  
Rowoon's phone vibrate on his pocket, a message from zuho pop up on it  
  
  
"Where are you? I'll take you to your house!"  
  
  
He close his phone and put it on his pocket again after reading the message. He went to the parking lot where zuho is waiting for him, the guy waved at him and they went inside the car.   
  
  
"Where are they?" Rowoon asked after putting his seatbelt on  
  
  
"I don't know! Maybe they went to the bar!" Zuho answered while his eyes on the road  
  
  
"You're not going with them?"   
  
  
"I want to sleep! I still have headache."  
  
  
"Wow zuho that's new! I'm so bored" he take a deep sigh "I hate this life!"   
  
  
"How's your mom? Did your dad came to your place?"   
  
  
"Even if I die at my house, my father don't give a fuck!"   
  
  
"You're really not going to your mom's wedding?"   
  
  
Rowoon didn't answer, he is avoiding that kind of topic, he look outside and saw chani went inside the bus  
  
  
"Hey stop! Zuho stop the car!"   
  
  
"What? why?"  
  
  
"Just stop it! Make it fast"   
  
  
Zuho park his car near the bus stop and rowoon immediately went out of the car  
  
  
"Where are you going?" Zuho ask curiously   
  
  
"I will ride a bus! Go home kid"   
  
  
Rowoon run and went inside the bus, he paid and look on where the small boy is sitting, he saw chani at the back seat busy reading a book again, he sit beside him but chani didn't notice him  
  
  
"We met again!" He said that caught chani's attention  
  
  
"What are you doing here?"   
  
  
He can feel the irritation on chani's voice  
  
  
"Going home i think" he said sarcastically and put his earphone on.   
  
  
They just became silent the whole time until the bus stop, chani get out as fast as he can to avoid bad spirit, he walk on a quiet street holding a book on his right hand and the strap of his bag on his left hand, he keep on walking silently but then a hand tap his shoulder that makes him scared   
  
  
"Hey you drop this ugly keychain!"   
  
  
Chani look back to see who's voice it belong to, he saw rowoon waving his keychain and smiling at him  
  
  
"Are you following me?"   
  
  
"Why would I?"   
  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
  
"I'm going home! You see that building over there?" Rowoon pointed at the small building not too far from them "that's my place, my house! so if you don't mind excuse me!"   
  
  
He drop the keychain and chani catch it quickly, he walk away without even looking at chani


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone almost froze inside the classroom when they saw rowoon entered inside. Even his friends are all shocked to see him attending classes, he walk straight to his chair at the back

"What?" He asked when his friends can't take their eyes on him

"Are you sick?" Dawon touch rowoon's forehead to check if his friend is sick

"I'm just bored." 

"Its not new, you're always bored and all the thing you do is sleep at the rooftop!" Jaeyoon said

"What's with you guys? As if I didn't attend classes ever since." He said while his eyes are looking for someone

"Right! You attend classes like once or twice every two weeks." Zuho said while nodding

Rowoon smirk when he saw chani enter the classroom, chani saw him but didn't give any expression to the little boy. Chani roll his eyes behind his glasses after seeing him

"Let's go!" 

"Where are you going?" Rowoon ask curiously 

"Gonna buy some soda! You want?" Zuho asked and stood up

"Hey you dont need to go out, someone will gonna buy for us!" 

Rowoon stood up and walk straight to chani's seat

"Hey buy us some drinks!" He drop the money on chani's desk

Chani and his friends got surprise by it

"Excuse me?" He raised his brow and give rowoon a deadly stare

Rowoon Cross his arms and look at him straight to his soul

"You don't want? Then I will tell everyone about your secret!" 

Taeyang and hwiyoung look at each other for a second

"Secret?" Taeyang asked

"Do it! I don't care" 

Hwiyoung and taeyang can feel the tension between them

"You think I can't?" 

"I-i will buy!" Hwiyoung said nervously and get the money on chani's desk 

"Everyone listen!" Rowoon said that makes everyone caugt his attention 

"FINE!" chani stood up and walk outside, his friends followed him too 

After 15 minutes, chani came back to their classroom holding a cans of soda, he went straight to where rowoon is sitting, he gave each one of them a soda

"Here!" He gave one to rowoon and smile at him

"Thank you" jaeyoon said after opening the soda that chani gave him 

"Why are you smiling? You should be mad!" Rowoon raise his brow, he expected the little boy to drop the soda infront of him

"There is no reason to get mad!" He smile again and get back to his seat

Chani can't hide his smile when rowoon scream after the can of soda explode on him, he shake it so hard before he gave it to rowoon

"You deserved it evil monster!" He whisper to himself 

He can hear rowoon's friends laugh, 

Chani and other students became busy with lectures while rowoon choose to sleep at the classroom the whole day.

"Hey let's go home!" Zuho trying to wake rowoon up

Rowoon woke up not because zuho wake him up but because his phone vibrate on his pocket

He check his phone and saw his mother's name pop up on it, he take a deep sigh and stood up

"Let's drink! My treat" he said to his friends before turning off his phone

"Okay then." Dawon said excitedly 

They all walk outside their school, laughing with dawon's jokes but his smile disappeared when he saw his mom waiting infront of their school

"I think let's just drink tomorrow" jaeyoon said and tap rowoon's shoulder

"No! You go to the bar first I will go later" rowoon said in a serious tone

They just followed what he said, rowoon went straight to where his mother is waiting

His mom hug him immediately 

"How's my son?" She hold rowoon's face and stare at him as if she is trying to memorize his son's face "I missed you!"

Rowoon just gave her a little smile

"Let's eat." She hold his hand and they both went inside the car

They stop into a barbeque restaurant, his mom didn't change at all, she loves to eat meat. They ordered two servings of meat 

while waiting for their food, his mom gave him a gift bag, rowoon look so clueless but he still take it

"What's this?" He asked while checking the bag and saw a box inside

"Open it! It's been so long since the last time I gave you a gift." 

"You don't need to do this!"

"Just open it"

He open the box and saw a pair of shoes on it

"Do you like it? I'm nervous that you will not like it"

"I like it!" He said and gave his mom a force smile

"I'm glad, it's your favorite color. Please wear it if ever you go somewhere or school."

Rowoon smile fades while staring at the blue Nike air force shoes

"But white is my favorite color." he whispered to himself

His mom didn't notice what he said because their foods already came to their table 

His mom started to grill the meat and put some on his plate

"Eat a lot!" 

He just nods and eat the piece of meat his mom gave him

"How's your house? Your study? Does your dad visit you already?" 

"Everything is fine, I'm used to be alone and about dad, nothing's new." He said in a cold tone and didn't even take a glance on his mom 

"I'm sorry rowoon, I know you're having a hard time because of me and your dad, thank you son, thank you for being strong!" 

He tried not to cry even though he wants to, he take a deep sigh and stare outside

"Here.." His mom put a spicy kimchi on his spoon "eat a lot!" 

He stop from eating, he got surprised and hurt. He drop his spoon that makes his mom shocked 

"Rowoon!" 

He can feel that his mom was shocked about what he did

"M-mom..." His voice is shaking "did you forgot that I can't eat spicy? I'm allergic to spicy, I almost died when I eat spicy food?"

His mom covered her mouth when she realized about it

"Oh my god, son I'm so sorry!" 

"Forget it. I'm full already, I will go home now"


	5. Chapter 5

"you said we will drink but you didn't come to the bar"   
  
  
"No messages, no calls"   
  
  
Dawon and jaeyoon scolded him for messing up with his plan last night, he forgot about it because of what happened to him and his mom  
  
  
"Let's plan again next time!" He said in a lazy tone while tapping his desk using his pen   
  
  
"So many girls and even boys were looking for you last night damn!" Dawon said and turned his attention to jaeyoon's phone  
  
  
Rowoon lean on his chair and take a deep sigh  
  
  
"Something happen last night?" Zuho whispered to him   
  
  
"Nothing."   
  
  
  
Zuho just nod, he know his bestfriend so well, if he doesn't want to talk about it, you can't force him to.   
  
  
  
  
When their teacher came in everyone gets back to their seats, their teacher went straight at the center, drop all of her things on a table and stare at her students in a serious face  
  
  
  
"Okay two weeks from now you will have an exam so I'm expecting you all to review everything that we lectured, I don't want you all to failed again especially you Mr Kim rowoon, but I'm happy that you attended my class."   
  
  
  
Rowoon just smirked  
  
  
  
"So today I want to pair you all in to two, those pair needs to review and study together until the exam day, I prepared a rolled piece of paper here with numbers and you guys will pick. Let's start on the first row."   
  
  
Every students in first row stood up and pick a piece of paper inside a box including chani, 2nd, 3rd until the last row which is rowoon and his friends  
  
  
Everyone checked the paper they pick  
  
  
"Okay to those who pick numbers from 1 to 15 you know where you sit, first row Will be pair 1 to 3, pair 4 to 6 on the second row, go and find your partner and that will be your sitting arrangement until exam day"  
  
  
They all became busy looking for their partner, rowoon just stay on his seat coz he pick number 15, he make himself busy by scrolling his phone, he stop when he feel someone is standing beside him, he look up and saw chani and his frowned face.   
  
  
"What?" He asked   
  
  
  
Chani didn't answer him, the little boy just sit beside him, rowoon got shocked by it  
  
  
"Don't tell me you're my partner?" Rowoon can't hide his smile  
  
  
This pair thing is going to be fun for him!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ma'am please let me change a partner!" Chani keep on begging his teacher to change his partner, he doesn't want an evil spirit to ruin his days and grades  
  
  
"Chanhee I can't, it's unfair for others! You can do it, I have trust on you"  
  
  
  
He failed to force his teacher to change his partner, guess he doesn't have a choice now, but he hate rowoon, he hate everything about him.   
  
  
Rowoon only know how to make trouble, bully people and sleep in class  
  
  
"He is too lucky to be rich! He doesn't have any problem for being rich, maybe his parents spoiled him too much!" He said to himself while walking at the soccer field  
  
  
He got surprise when someone grab his book on his hand and three students from other class blocked him and stare at him as if he did anything wrong to them.   
  
  
"Give it back to me!" He said in a calm voice  
  
  
"I will but let's make a deal. Since you're the smartest ass, I want you to gave me all your answers on exam day or maybe your exam paper?" Said the tall guy and smirk at him  
  
  
"Why would i do that? Even if you cheat if you are stupid then you are stupid and that will never change!" 

"W-what did you just sa...."  
  
  
The guy didnt get to finish his words when rowoon appeared from somewhere, grab the book from his hand and pushed him. The guy is tall but rowoon is more taller than him  
  
  
"Cheating is bad! Go tell your mom to give you some tutor kid!" Rowoon said in a serious tone  
  
  
  
Whoever can hear his voice at this moment will surely get scared and run for their lives  
  
  
Those three students left without saying any words, rowoon face him and throw his book at him before he walk away  
  
  
"H-hey where are you going? We need to review!" Chani shout  
  
  
Rowoon just waved his hand and didn't even take a look on him  
  
  
  
Chani got annoyed but he choose to study rather than stressing himself, he went straight to the library to find some books to use  
  
  
  
Chani just let his fingers slide on every book in a shelves, when he found the book that he need, he tried to get it but it's too high  
  
  
"Which one?"   
  
  
A familiar voice appeared behind him and get the book that chani needs  
  
  
"Here!" Inseong smile and gave him the book  
  
  
"T-thank you" as of this moment, the only thing that chani can hear is his heartbeat  
  
  
"Are you okay? Your face is getting red!" Inseong asked and touch chani's forehead to check if the boy has fever  
  
  
"I-i'm okay"   
  
  
"Are you going to study? Why are you alone? Where is rowoon?"  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
"Ah someone told me about the pair up in your classroom a while ago, you should force him to study with you!"  
  
  
"Inseong let's go!" Youngbin called his friend and walk away  
  
  
"I have to go now! Goodluck" he pat chani's head before he left   
  
  
  
He tried to study but his mind can't focus well  
  
  
"This is not right! I need to find rowoon and study together, if he failed the exam then it will drag my grades too"  
  
  
He stood up and roam around the place where he think rowoon will stay, he went to a small music studio and saw rowoon's friends, he softly knock the door and dawon noticed him already   
  
  
"Why are you here?" Dawon asked  
  
  
"I-i just want to talk to rowoon!"   
  
  
"Ah! He is not here"   
  
  
"Try to check on the rooftop, maybe he is sleeping again" zuho said   
  
  
He went to the rooftop and want to choke the tall guy who is now sleeping peacefully in a long chair, he is still trying to breath normally after he went up to 5th floor just for a not special person   
  
  
  
  
  
"KIM ROWOON!" he scream that makes rowoon get up so fast  
  
  
"What the hell is your problem?"   
  
  
"You! Now study these books!" He throw the books on rowoon's chest   
  
  
He got scared on rowoon's stares but he need to act cool  
  
  
"If you want to study then go study until your last breath! Now get lost" rowoon gave the books back to him  
  
  
Chani got annoyed, there's a liquid that almost fall from his eyes  
  
  
"I know you don't care about your grades coz you're rich! You don't need to study or work hard for everything because you are rich! I'm not like you, I need to maintain my high grades for a free tuition fee because I'm not rich like you. I don't like you but I don't have any choice"  
  
  
"I don't care!"   
  
  
"W-what?" He can't control his tears that flow on his cheeks "you are such a selfish jerk! I hate you Kim rowoon"  
  
  
He shouted and run away


	6. Chapter 6

Rowoon woke up the morning from his mom's call, he is still not on his self when he answered the phone  
  
  
"Hello son, I got your car at your dad's house, I park it outside your building coz the gate is still lock."  
  
  
  
He got surprised and immediately stood up  
  
  
"Seriously? Really?" He asked happily  
  
  
"Yes! I know you miss it and I don't want you to suffer on commuting"  
  
  
"Thank you mom!"   
  
  
He cut the call and decided to take a shower and be ready for school  
  
  
  
  
  
He went out of his building happily and saw his maserati granturismo outside, he immediately went inside his white car, he miss it! Finally his car is back now.   
  
  
  
Rowoon starts the engine and slowly drive it, he needs to be careful now so he will not get grounded again.  
  
  
  
While driving away from his building he saw a familiar boy walking on the street, he remember about the conversation that they had the last day, he is in a good mood today so he will let the boy sit on his car  
  
  
"Hey!" He lower down the car window and honk the horn softly just to get chani's attention "hop in!"   
  
  
Chani just stare at him for a seconds and continue walking again  
  
  
"Hey Fanny? Lany? What's your name again? Come on let's go to school together, you can save up too!"   
  
  
Chani didn't even take a glance on him this time and walk faster   
  
  
"If you don't want then fine!" Rowoon drive his car faster   
  
  
  
  
  
Chani was late for 10 minutes, he got a hard time waiting for a bus and jamming at the traffic early in the morning, he apologize to their teacher and went straight to his new seat at the back. He stare at the empty seat beside him, he can't help but massage his temple.  
  
  
"Chani your partner didn't attend classes but I saw him park his car outside, look for him later and talk about our lectures okay?"  
  
  
He take a deep sigh   
  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
  
  
After class he went to the rooftop, hoping that the tall guy is there and he is right! Rowoon is sleeping peacefully on a long chair  
  
  
"Kim rowoon!" He slowly tap rowoon's arm to wake him up  
  
  
Rowoon open his one eye and saw chani standing infront of him  
  
  
"What?" He ask in a husky voice  
  
  
"Let's go to the library!" He didn't let him talk, he grab rowoon's arm  
  
  
He don't care if the boy Will get mad at him but his grades are more important for him  
  
  
"Wait wait wait" rowoon said when his phone vibrate, his dad is calling  
  
  
"Hello!" He answered in a serious tone  
  
  
His dad cut the call, chani is looking at him innocently 

"You can go to library first, I will come later I promise!" He said and walk down the stairs   
  


He didn't listen to rowoon, he can feel that the boy is lying so he followed him without the tall guy knowing  
  


  
He followed him until they went to a parking lot, he saw rowoon bowed to an old man infront of him  
  
  
  
Chani just watch them, he hide in a car not too far from rowoon  
  
  
"You really told your mom to get your car when I don't even let you drive!"  
  
  
"I didn't"  
  
  
"Fix your self first! Look at your grades, your rank, your life! It's all trash"  
  
  
  
Chani drop his jaw after hearing those words from rowoon's dad, he even saw rowoon smirked, but what makes him shocked is what rowoon answered  
  
  
"Like father, like son dad!"  
  
  
Chani saw clearly how the old man punch rowoon's face  
  
  
He slowly back out and run straight to the library as if nothing happened  
  
  
  
  
Chani keep on biting his nails coz the scene was bothering him, he tried to focus on reading but his mind is out of control  
  
  
  
When he turn his head on library's door he saw rowoon entered and walked straight to his seat.   
  
  
  
Chani pretend to be busy reading a book when rowoon sit infront of him  
  
  
  
"So what are we going to do here?"   
  
  
  
Chani can feel that rowoon is not interested to review   
  
  
He turn his head up and saw a wound on rowoon's lips  
  
  
"Oh my god rowoon you got wound on your lips!" He pointed on rowoon's lips  
  
  
  
"It's nothing, don't mind it!" He said and open the book on his table  
  
  
  
"It's still has blood! Go to the clinic first" chani said in a lower voice coz other students were already looking at him  
  
  
"Are you worried?"   
  
  
He can feel the tall guy is teasing him but he don't mind it this time coz for him, rowoon really needs to cure his wound  
  
  
  
"Do you like me?" Rowoon ask when he noticed that chani didn't take his eyes off him  
  
  
"No way!" Chani almost vomit after hearing those question  
  
  
"Then stop staring at me! I just came here coz I'm bored." He said while focusing his eyes on every page of the book  
  
  
  
"You two are together!" A familiar voice appeared from behind  
  
  
Inseong walk straight to their table with his friend youngbin, smiling from ear to ear while holding a books  
  
  
  
Chani can't even move his body, he feel so nervous but excited at the same time, just by hearing inseong's voice can already give him motivation in everything  
  
  
  
Inseong sit beside him while youngbin sit beside rowoon  
  
  
  
"What book is that?" Inseong came closer to chani and stare at the book he is holding "oh a math book! Are you good at math?"  
  
  
"H-huh? Ah y-yes!"   
  
  
He wants to slap his face for being so nervous infront of inseong, he even saw rowoon silently laughing while faking reading a book   
  
  
"How stupid I am for asking, ofcourse you are! You are not rank 1 for nothing, I think you are good at everything"   
  
  
He get blushed because of inseong's compliment  
  
  
"What happened to your lips? You got wound!" Youngbin asked when he saw rowoon's lips  
  
  
"Someone bite it!" He said sarcastically   
  
  
"What happened? I didn't notice that" inseong said and stare at rowoon's face "you better treat that wound, let's go to infirmary" hestood up but rowoon just stared at him  
  
  
"No need!" Rowoon said in a lazy tone  
  
  
"I-i will come with him, I'm his classmate so it's my obligation to come with him" chani said, he volunteer so that rowoon can't be with inseong, he can't imagine inseong at rowoon side that time   
  
  
He grab rowoon's hand even though rowoon keep on complaining  
  
  
  
  
When they went to infirmary, chani look for a nurse but no one is there, rowoon lie down to one of the bed and close his eyes

  
  
"Get up!" He tap the tall guy's arm after sittting at the bed where rowoon is lying   
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"I said get up! I will treat your wound."  
  
  
  
Rowoon get up from lying and face chani, the little boy starting to put a medicine on rowoon's wound  
  
  
  
"Ouch that hurts! Do it with care" rowoon complained and keep avoiding chani's hand  
  
  
"DONT MOVE!" he grab rowoon's arm that makes rowoon get closer to him  
  
  
Their face are too close with each other now  
  
  
This is the first time chani saw rowoon's face so close and he can't deny the fact that the tall guy is really handsome  
  
  
His small face, those lashes, nose and even his lips, he got distracted by it  
  
  
  
"Don't stare at me too much!"   
  
  
"I-i didn't" he rolled his eyes and keep himself focus on putting medicine  
  
  
"I didn't know you're a jealous type of person huh! You came here with me coz you don't want inseong to go with me!"   
  
  
"Shut up! Done now" he put the medicine in a small box and check his wristwatch "i need to go home now!"   
  
  
"Let's go home together then"   
  
  
Chani raised his brow   
  
  
"Dont give meaning to it. It's a give and take jjani. Follow me"   
  
  
He put his hands on his pocket and went out of infirmary, chani just followed him without even knowing why  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Rowoon stop his car in front of chani's house  
  
  
He take a glance in a signage outside the house  
  
  
  
"Oh you sell chicken? I didn't know you have a restaurant!" he said while nodding  
  
  
"Thanks for the ride." chani said and took off the seat belt before he went out of the car  
  
  
"Wait! Hand me some calling card"  
  
  
"What?"   
  
  
"If ever i want to order some chicken, i need a number."  
  
  
  
Chani stared at him for a second before he take a calling card Inside his wallet  
  
  
  
  
When rowoon went home he drop his bag and sit at his couch.   
  
  
He stared at the card chani gave him and smile for no reason, he get his phone in his pocket and dialled a number  
  
  
When he called the number that printed in a calling card, an old man's voice answered him, he guess that it's chani's dad. He ordered 1 box of regular chicken and a soda  
  
  
  
While waiting for his chicken, he just played games on his phone until someone called   
  
  
"Damn it hyung I'm playing! You are what? Why are you here? Why you need to call me when you can go straight here huh!"  
  
  
He cut the call and after a minute inseong went inside his house but the guy is not alone, he is with chani.   
  
  
"I let chani came in, I don't have any cash here." Inseong said and sit at the couch "Chani come here, take a sit first. I didn't know you have a chicken restaurant!"   
  
  
Chani followed what inseong said, he sit at the couch beside inseong.   
  
  
He don't know what to say or react! Why does inseong came to rowoon's house? He can't figure it out.   
  
  
  
Rowoon get his wallet and grab a money on it   
  
  
"Here! Keep the change." He said and chani take it   
  
  
"No. I have change." he get the small bills inside his small bag and put it on the table, and gave rowoon a deadly stare  
  
  
"Chani did you eat already?" Inseong ask in a sweet voice  
  
  
Chani saw rowoon rolled his eyes   
  
  
"Y-yes!" He want to slap himself again for stuttering   
  
  
  
"I-i w-will j-just t-take a b-bath" rowoon said while laughing, he stood up and went straight to the bathroom   
  
  
Chani knew that rowoon is teasing him and he want to choke him for that  
  
  
"I-inseong hyung i need to go home now!" Chani stood up   
  
  
"Where is your house? I will take you there, it's not safe to walk at night alone!" Inseong said after checking his wristwatch   
  
  
"No need hyung, my house is just near here and our place is safe so I'm okay."  
  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
  
Chani just nod and went out of rowoon's house before he gave inseong a sweet smile  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey! What's your problem? You are out of this world!" hwiyoung asked chani who became silent for long now  
  
  
"N-nothing!" Chani answered while following his two friends at the library  
  
  
"Hwi keep on telling interesting story but you look so blank!" Taeyang said while looking for an interesting book to read   
  
  
  
They went to school early because hwiyoung said he need to get the only book that he wants, coz everytime he borrow the music book other students got it first before him   
  
  
"Hwi why don't you just buy a book like the one you want so you don't need to come here too early everyday!" Taeyang said in a silent tone  
  
  
"It's too pricey." He answered and get chani's attention again "so what's your problem?"   
  
  
Chani tried to avoid the things on his mind but he knows that his friend will never leave him alone   
  
  
"Last night" he started  
  
  
"Last Night what?"  
  
  
Chani can feel hwiyoung's temper is now getting low  
  
  
"Last night inseong hyung came to rowoon's house"  
  
  
"Huh? How did you know?" Taeyang asked after he get the book at the shelves   
  
  
"Rowoon ordered a chicken and I delivered it to his house but then inseong hyung came too, he went inside as if he came there for how many times already"  
  
  
  
"But why? I didn't know that they are close!" Hwiyoung said and check his wristwatch "hey let's go it's almost time for first class"  
  
  
They went out of the library and walk at the corridor going to their classroom   
  
  
"That's what I'm thinking about." Chani continued "I don't see any reason why he went there!"   
  
  
"Wow! What if...." Taeyang stop from walking "what if they are in a relationship?"   
  
  
"What are you talking about? That's impossible, chani don't mind him" hwiyoung grab chani's arm and start walking again  
  
  
  
Chani keep on thinking about it until they reached their classroom  
  
  
  
"But what if it's true?" He said to himself   
  
  
  
  
Rowoon came inside with his friends and chani can't help but stare at the tall guy until rowoon sit beside him   
  
  
  
"What?" Rowoon raised his brow to chani but chani just rolled his eyes  
  
  
  
  
  
After class, chani hold rowoon's arm and grab him to the library, the tall guy didn't react and just followed him   
  
  
  
Chani take the books they need and give one to rowoon, he heard rowoon's deep sigh but he don't mind, he is getting annoyed just by looking at the tall guy's face.   
  
  
  
"I will just stay for 15 minutes okay? I need to go somewhere" Rowoon said while playing with the book's pages   
  
  
  
Chani didn't even take a glance of him  
  
  
  
"Oh! Inseong hyung!" rowoon waved at chani's back  
  
  
chani turn around quickly with a smile on his face but then it fades when he realize rowoon fooled him   
  
  
"You're not funny!"   
  
  
"Oh really? Coz you expected him?" Rowoon chuckles "you like him that much?"   
  
  
"What do you care!"  
  
  
"Of course I care!" He stared at the little boy and gave him a sweet smile "you want me to help you?"   
  
  
"W-what? And why would you do that!"   
  
  
"Just because..... I'm the one who knows him well!"  
  
  
"You're close with him that much?"  
  
  
"Ofcourse! He is my cousin."  
  
  
"W-what? Y-your cousin?"  
  
  
"Why? You didn't know?"   
  
  
  
Chani just avoid rowoon's eyes   
  
  
"You really don't know? How stupid!" He laughed that makes everyone look at him   
  
  
"What did you say?" Chani get so annoyed at rowoon's words  
  
  
"I mean everyone knows except you!" He said and stood up "I need to go now, bye!" He left chani alone at the library  
  
  
  
Chani felt so happy after knowing rowoon is inseong's cousin not a lover  
  
  
  
"Why would I think they have relationship?" He just laugh just by thinking of his stupidity   
  
  
After 30 minutes, he was about to leave when he saw the book at rowoon's desk, rowoon needs it for reviewing.   
  
  
He plan to call the tall guy but he forgot that he don't have his number  
  
  
  
  
Chani decided to went home and wait for rowoon outside his house.   
  
  
  
  
15 minutes  
  
  
30 minutes  
  
  
1 hour  
  
  
  
Time just passes by but chani still wait outside the gate.   
  
  
  
2 hours has been passed but rowoon didn't went home yet  
  
  
  
He was about to go home when he saw a white car stop in front of the house and rowoon went out holding a serious face  
  
  
"Why are you here?" Rowoon asked after he closed the door of his car  
  
  
"Where have you been?"   
  
  
"I ask you first but you answered me with a question too?" Rowoon walk straight to the gate and entered the passcode   
  
  
"You forgot your book! you need this so I came here to give it to you"   
  
  
He gave the book to rowoon, the tall guy stared at it for a second before he take it  
  
  
"Wait!" Rowoon grab chani's hand "why your hands are so cold? How long did you wait here?"  
  
  
"Just 2 hours!"   
  
  
"What? Just? Jjani that's 2 hours! That's fucking 2 hours and it's cold. Why did you wait that long?"  
  
  
"I'm fine!"  
  
  
"Look at your jacket it looks thin!" Rowoon removed his coat and put it on chani's body   
  
  
"I-i said i'm fine!" He can feel his face get blushed with an unknown reason, he can smell the perfume on rowoon's coat but he can also smell alcohol   
  
  
"You should just call me!"   
  
  
"Did you drink? Are you drunk?" He is trying to stare at rowoon's eyes but the guy is avoiding eye contact "I don't have your number!"   
  
  
  
"Give me your phone!"   
  
  
Chani get his phone on his pocket and handed it to rowoon  
  
  
He saw the guy typing his number and saved it  
  
  
"Here!" Rowoon gave back chani's phone "call me if you need something. Don't wait here for hours. I don't like it when someone is waiting, now go home! I'm tired."   
  
  
  
  
Rowoon went inside and left chani alone


	8. Chapter 8

"ROWOON!" Chani shouted rowoon's name after he went up on the rooftop "you didn't attend classes again!"  
  
  
  
Rowoon stood up from lying at the long bench  
  
  
"Where is my water?" He asked and chani throw it to him  
  
  
Rowoon catches the bottled water that chani threw and drink it  
  
  
  
"Next week is our exam days rowoon you should study!" He came near the tall guy and cross his arms "if you will fail the exams then I will fail too that's the rules"   
  
  
"I don't care!" Rowoon said that makes chani rolled his eyes "why you care too much on your grades?"  
  
  
  
"You seriously asking me that? It's important for me, if for you it's nothing because you are rich then for me I need it, I need to maintain my grades for scholarship and for my dreams. Don't you have a dream?"  
  
  
"Do I need that?" He asked while staring at the bottled water "why would I waste my time on building a dream if my father already has a plan for me?" He drink the water again   
  


Rowoon walk away  
  
  
  
"Where are you going?" Chani asked  
  
  
"Library!" He said and went down the stairs, chani run and followed him too  
  
  
  
  
  
Chani became busy again with reviewing and solving some math problems while rowoon just keep on playing games at his phone  
  
  
"Ah shit!" He groaned  
  
  
"Shut up!" Chani said   
  
  
"I lost the game."  
  
  
"You better study! Here solve this and review" he dropped math and English book infront of the tall guy  
  
  
"Why are you wearing glasses?" Rowoon asked out of nowhere   
  
  
"Are you stupid?"   
  
  
"Chill I'm just kidding, but you look good without glasses for sure!"  
  
  
Chani can't help but stared at rowoon  
  
  
"Rowoon can you please just focus?"   
  
  
"Fine but hey don't you know that I'm older than you? You better call me hyung!"   
  
  
Chani just gave him a deadly stare  
  
  
"Okay fine if I solve this thing can we go home? We've been here for 2 hours already"  
  
  
"Fine!" chani said and rolled his eyes   
  
  
  
  
  
After 30 minutes rowoon stood up  
  
  
"Come on let's go home now!"   
  
  
"Why? Did you solve it already?"   
  
  
"Done! Let's go."   
  
  
Rowoon grab chani's hand  
  
  
"W-wait i will put the books first."  
  
  
"Let them do that. Come on I want to rest!"   
  
  
He hold chani's hand and they walked together   
  
  
  
They went straight at the parking lot where rowoon's car parked   
  
  
"Do you have any plan to let go of my hand?"   
  
  
Rowoon didn't noticed that he's been holding chani's hand for long  
  
  
"It's dark now. Just hop in and I will just take you to your house!"  
  
  
"It's still 7pm I can go home alone!"  
  
  
"Fanny it's rush hour, it's less hassle if you just ride in my car! That will not lessen your pride!"   
  
  
"Fine and how many times do I have to tell you that my name is kang chanhee! Chani."   
  
  
"Whatever!"   
  
  
They both went inside rowoon's car  
  
  
  
"Seatbelt please!" Rowoon said when he noticed chani didn't put on his seatbelt  
  
  
"H-huh?"   
  
  
Rowoon take a deep sigh and move closer to chani, the little boy got shocked by it, he hold his breathe because rowoon's face is too close   
  
  
"Seatbelt! You better put your seatbelt on if you don't want to die early!"  
  
  
He wrap the seatbelt on chani's body before he turn on the engine  
  
  
"You can breathe now!" Rowoon smirk while carefully moving his car out of the parking lot   
  


Chani rolled His eyes and slowly tapping his chest   
  
  
  
"Why do you like inseong hyung?" Rowoon asked out of nowhere again  
  
  
"What?"   
  
  
When it comes to inseong he became soft and he feels that his cheeks are burning now  
  
  
"Looks like you are getting crazy over him!"  
  
  
"Who would not? He is a nice guy, smart, sweet and handsome! He is not like you!"   
  
  
"Me? What about me? I'm handsome too!"   
  
  
"You're just handsome. You are lazy, selfish and arrogant! That's why I don't like you"   
  
  
Rowoon didn't react on chani's words  
  
  
They became silent until they reached into chani's house  
  
  
Chani felt guilty about what he said to rowoon, he felt that he hurt his feelings  
  
  
  
  
They both get out of the car   
  
  
  
"You don't need to get out!" Chani said "a-about what I said earlier..."  
  
  
  
"Chanhee is that you?"   
  
  
An old woman went out of the house to check on them  
  
  
"Yes mom!"   
  
  
"We are waiting for you, seokhee is hungry already!"   
  
  
"You dont need to wait for me mom. I told you to eat first!"   
  
  
"Who is this guy?"   
  
  
"I'm Kim rowoon..."  
  
  
"He is my classmate!"   
  
  
"Ah really? I'm glad our chanhee got a new friend, he always brought hwiyoung and taeyang here for years now, I'm happy to see a new face."  
  
  
  
Rowoon feel so awkward, chani's mom has a bright face, she look so friendly and kind  
  
  
"Did you eat already? Come in and eat with us!" She hold rowoon's arm  
  
  
"Mom! You should ask him first if he want to."  
  
  
The old lady stop and stared at rowoon, he feel more awkward because of it. Chani is giving him a sign not to join them on eating but he ignored it  
  
  
"Its okay for me, I'm hungry too!"   
  
  
Chani's mom gave him a bright smile opposite on chani's reaction  
  
  
"Come in!" The old lady hold his arm and smiled at him  
  
  
  
When rowoon enter the house he saw an old man and a little boy preparing foods and plates at the table, their house is just simple but you can really feel a happy family living on it, beside their house is their small chicken restaurant  
  
  
"We have a visitor! He is chanhee's friend."   
  
  
An old man greeted rowoon and smile at him brightly too  
  
  
"Come and eat with us."  
  
  
Rowoon sit beside chani's brother and chani is infront of him  
  
  
This is the first time rowoon felt so shy and awkward  
  
  
Chani's parents keep on giving him food and chani didn't give any reaction about it  
  
  
"You better eat a lot coz you look skinny too!"   
  
The old lady put a meat and veggies on his plate and he keep on eating everything, he can't remember when is the last time he ate a food made by a mother   
  
  
"Did you tried our chicken?"   
  
  
"Yes, i ordered once!"  
  
  
"Really? Why I don't remember I delivered it to you?" Chani's dad asked him confused   
  
  
"Because jjani is the one who delivered it!"  
  
  
"Jjani? Who's jjani?"  
  
  
"Him!" He pointed at chani "you don't know your son's name?"   
  
  
"Ah right!"   
  
  
They just all agreed to it and chani can't help but facepalm   
  
  
"Is it okay that you stayed here? Does your parents didn't look for you?" The old man asked him  
  
  
"Its okay they will not gonna look for me!" He said and gave them a force smile  
  
  
"Chanhee said you live not far from here! Call your parents maybe they are waiting for you at home!"   
  
  
"I-i live alone!" He focus on eating and tried to control his emotion  
  
  
Chani stop from eating and stared at him but rowoon avoid his eyes  
  
  
"Why? Where are they? Working outside the country?"   
  
  
"N-no!" He gave a bitter laugh "they got divorced 3 years ago, mom is going to build a new family now and dad hates me so I decided to live alone for 3 years now." He tried to swallow everything and act normal  
  
  
"I-i'm sorry rowoon." The old lady apologized and hold his hand  
  
  
When he saw chani's face he can see the surprised reaction on him   
  
  
"Here try this!" Chani's mom put a chicken on his plate "everyone loves our chicken especially that one, they all love spicy flavor. Do you eat kimchi?"  
  
  
"Right give him some kimchi, it's good coz she made it. Try it!"   
  
  
He don't know what to do now! He can die in an instant bcoz of those spicy thing but he doesn't want to disappoint them  
  
  
"Try it! It's the best kimchi, also our chicken, spicy chicken is better than the regular one!" Chani said and gave him a piece of it  
  
  
He stared at it for a second  
  
  
"You don't like?" Chani added   
  
  
"Of course I like it!" He said and eat the piece of it, he even tried the kimchi too   
  


  
He can't deny the fact that he enjoyed it too  
  
  
"If I'm going to die tonight well atleast I'm full!" He told himself   
  
  
  
After eating and talking with chani's family, rowoon decided to went home since it's already late now, chani's parents even invited him to eat with them again next time   
  
  
  
He drive his car until he reached his house not too far from chani's house  
  
  
When he reached the building, he parked his car and immediately went inside his house, he can feel his breathing and body became weak, he tried his best to enter his room to get his medicine but his body fell and lost consciousness


	9. Chapter 9

Chani's mom packed a kimchi for rowoon but since rowoon already left, she forced chani to go to rowoon's house and give the kimchi.   
  
  
He don't have any choice but to follow his mom's order, he tried to call rowoon but the tall guy didn't answer his call until he reached rowoon's place, he decided to just press the doorbell but still no rowoon appear  
  
  
"Did he sleep already?" He asked himself  
  
  
He pressed the doorbell again  
  
  
"Kang chani?"   
  
  
A deep voice came from behind, he turn around and saw juho just went out of the car  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" Juho added  
  
  
"I just came Here to give this to rowoon!" He waved the lunchbox to juho  
  
  
"What was that?" Juho asked while entering the passcode on rowoon's gate  
  
  
"Kimchi!"  
  
  
"Huh? Kimchi?"  
  
  
"Yes, rowoon came to our house a while ago and eat with us so my mom decided to give him some kimchi since he ate a lot of it!"  
  
  
"Wait!" Juho faced him "you mean rowoon ate kimchi? Rowoon can't eat spicy"  
  
  
"Huh? But he ate spicy chicken too!"  
  
  
"Shit!"   
  
  
  
Juho panicked and run inside, chani don't know why but he run and followed the guy too.   
  
  
  
When they opened the door they saw rowoon lying on the floor unconscious   
  
  
  
Chani got shocked about what he saw, he can't move his body  
  
  
Juho immediately grab rowoon's arm and put the guy at his back  
  
  
"Chani I need your help! Get the key inside my pocket and open the car outside"  
  
  
  
He got panicked and just drop the kimchi at the table and quickly get the key then run outside, juho walk faster behind him while carrying the tall guy  
  
  
  
"Thank you, you can go home now!" Juho said after dropping rowoon at the backseat  
  
  
Chani immediately went at the back seat too and put rowoon's head on his lap  
  
  
"I'm coming with you! Please drive now"   
  
  
  
Juho may look surprise but he just let chani came with him, he drive his car as fast as he can, chani can't control his tears, he got shocked, scared and worried. He keep on touching rowoon's head and still hoping that the tall guy open his eyes, they just became silent until they went to a near hospital.   
  
  
Nurses and doctor came to them and help them carry rowoon and place him in an emergency bed, they hurriedly went inside the hospital and place the unconscious rowoon to one of the bed in there   
  
  
The doctor checked on him and chani can't stop from crying   
  
  
"Juho what happened?" The doctor asked juho  
  
  
She knows him?  
  
  
"He fell off! Lost consciousness"  
  
  
"Because?"   
  
  
"He ate something! Mom please take care of him! Save that stubborn boy"   
  
  
"Don't worry he is fine now, we already gave him medicine. Just stay here and wait for him to wake up! I will get him a private room. I will be back!"   
  
  
Juho's mom smiled at him before she walked away   
  
  
"Hey stop crying! Rowoon is okay now!"   
Juho said after seeing chani  
  
  
"I can't help it! I-is it because of the foods he ate?"  
  
  
Juho just smiled at him and chani gets annoyed  
  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
  
"Okay! Rowoon actually has an allergy with spicy foods, anything spicy can trigger his body, when he was a kid he almost died because of his allergy!"   
  
  
Chani cried a lot this time, his chest feels like losing an air  
  
  
"It's my fault! I told him...no..I forced him to eat spicy chicken and kimchi!"  
  
  
"No don't say that! It's not your fault chani."  
  
  
"He is so stupid! He should tell me about it. Why does he need to eat it when he knows he can die on it!"  
  
  
"Because you said so.." Juho chuckled and suddenly checked his phone   
  
  
  
They moved rowoon to a private room, they are both on silent while waiting for rowoon to wake up  
  
  
"I think you need to go home now chani, it's already late now. You don't need to worry about rowoon he will wake up soon!"   
  
  
"How can i go home and sleep when i know he is not in a good condition?"  
  
  
"Hey don't blame yourself! Rowoon is just stupid."  
  
  
"D-does he live alone?"  
  
  
It takes a few minutes before juho answered  
  
  
"Yup! I think he already told you about his parents?"   
  
  
"Who cook for him? Who take care of him when he got sick? Who will cheer him up if he is having a hard time?"  
  
  
"You are worried? Don't! He will hate it if someone pity him that's why he don't open his life to other people. Don't worry about him, rowoon is a strong guy he can take care of his own self! I will take care of him here you can go home now chani, we still have class tomorrow!"   
  
  
  
Chani don't have any choice but to follow what juho wants. He left rowoon with juho, he also need to rest coz they still have class tomorrow

  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey! You're out of the world the whole day. Are you sick?" Hwiyoung put his hand on chani's forehead   
  
  
They went to the library after class  
  
  
"I'm not sick!" Chani removed hwiyoung's hand and rolled his eyes  
  
  
"Then what?" Taeyang asked  
  
  
"Nothing!" He said and decided focus his attention on reading   
  
  
  
His phone vibrate and rowoon's name pop up on it, the tall guy sent him a message  
  
  
  
Rowoon:  
Are you going home now? Can you buy me some food? coz juho didn't respond to my messages   
  
  
He stood up after reading the message, his friends got shocked amd stared at him  
  
  
"Why?" Hwiyoung asked curiously   
  
  
"I need to go home now!"   
  
  
"You drag us here to study and now you are leaving?" Taeyang said and raised his brow  
  
  
"Sorry!" He just said and walk away  
  
  
He checked his phone again and replied to rowoon  
  
  
Chani:  
Are you home now? I'm on my way home. What do you want?   
  
  
After 5 minutes he recieved a reply from rowoon  
  
  
Rowoon:   
Yes. I want chicken!  
  
  


  
Chani immediately went home and check if there are still chicken at their restaurant since it's still too early to call it late night, they still have few customers, he went straight to their kitchen where his mom is busy cooking and cleaning some dishes  
  
  
  
"Mom can you pack me some chicken? Not spicy okay?" He said while getting some fruits at their fridge   
  
  
"Why? Are you hungry already?"  
  
  
"No not me! I'm gonna give it to rowoon."  
  
  
He washed the apples and slice it carefully   
  
  
"Oh he got discharged already? Wait I will box it. Give him all the apples at the fridge. He needs to eat healthy foods! Should I cook? What do you think?"   
  
  
"No need! He just said he wants chicken."   
  
  
His mom packed some chicken and fruits, she even put some side dishes and vitamins   
  
  
  
  
  
Chani came outside rowoon's house he dialled and called the tall guy  
  
  
  
Rowoon answered it immediately   
  
  
  
"Im here outside!" He said  
  
  
"080796."  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"That's the passcode! Make it fast."  
  
  
Rowoon cut the call already and chani enter the passcode that rowoon gave him   
  
  
  
  
  
When chani enter the house he saw the tall guy sitting at the couch leaning his head and his feet on the small table. Looks like the guy is bored and has been waiting for him  
  
  
"Hey!" Chani said   
  
  
He actually felt awkward now because of what happened.   
  
  
"Oh you're here!"   
  
  
Rowoon stood up and came to him  
  
  
"What did you bought?" He added and take the lunchbox on chani's hand  
  
  
"M-mom packed a chicken and fruits for you, I have here some vitamins too."   
  
  
Rowoon went to the kitchen and he open the lunchbox carefully  
  
  
"Oh? But I don't need vitamins. Anyway please tell her I will eat these all!"   
  
  
"Okay!"   
  
  
Chani didn't move to his place and rowoon noticed it   
  
  
"You can go home now!" He said and take a bite of the chicken "ah I didn't pay yet!"  
  
  
"No you don't need to pay."   
  
  
Rowoon raised his brow  
  
  
"A-are you okay now?"  
  
  
"I'm always okay! No need to worry. Tomorrow is Saturday let's just take a rest with studying okay? Let's just meet again on Monday."  
  
  
"A-ah okay!"  
  
  
"Do you have any plan to go home?"  
  
  
"I will leave after you eat!"  
  
  
"Why? Are you going to feed me?"  
  
  
"Should I?"  
  
  
"What? What's with you?"  
  
  
"It's not healthy to eat alone." He said and sit in a chair infront of rowoon "h-hyung!" He added   
  
  
"Wow! This is the first time you call me hyung. You are being so weird! Why? Do you feel guilty because of what happened? I don't want people to pity me kang chanhee!" He said in a serious tone   
  
  
"I-i don't pity you. You are a bad person why would I pity you!"  
  
  
"Did you eat already?"   
  
  
"Later! I will eat at home."  
  
  
Rowoon just nod  
  
  
"Ah wait." Rowoon stood up and went I side his room  
  
  
He get back and gave chani a piece of paper  
  
  
"What is this?" Chani asked in a curious tone   
  
  
"Movie ticket!" He said and take a bite of a slice apple "i gave one to inseong hyung, that's his favorite movie, if you want to have a moment with him then go to cinema tomorrow!"  
  
  
"W-what? Wait are you serious?"  
  
  
"Why? You don't like?"  
  
  
"I like it! I like it so much, thank you!"  
  
  
Rowoon smirked seeing how happy chani is because of it  
  
  
"I told him I will watch it with him. Take it and go home now coz I need to sleep!"  
  
  
"Okay okay. Take a good rest hyung!" He said before leaving rowoon house with a happy face  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Chani is busy thinking about the clothes he is gonna wear when he recieved a message from rowoon  
  
  
Rowoon:  
Don't tell him that I gave it to you! Pretend that you didn't know he was there  


He took a deep breathe after reading the message, he put down his phone and stare at his clothes again  


He is still thinking about why rowoon is trying to help him to get close with inseong  


"Well I guess he is not that bad!" He told himself   


He get his phone and type a message to rowoon  
  
  
Chani:  
Hey help me choose a clothes  
  
  
After 5 minutes rowoon replied  
  
  
Rowoon:  
Take a photo of it all and send it to me  
  
  
He did what rowoon said and sent it to the guy  
  
  
After a minute rowoon call him and he answered it immediately   
  
  
"What?" He said  
  
  
"Are you serious?" Rowoon said while laughing "all your clothes are black! Do you really have to choose on what to wear?"  
  
  
"Why? Is it look bad? I prefer wearing black clothes."  
  
  
"Okay then just wear anything. You are still cute whatever you wear!"  
  
  
"W-what?"   
  
  
Rowoon cut the call and chani just focus on his clothes and forget what the tall guy said. 

  
  
He choose a black shirt, denim jacket and a black pants... He just wear it simple coz he doesn't need to look prepared for a movie date   
  
  
  
  
  
When chani came to the cinema he keep on looking around to find inseong until he saw the guy near the food stall busy with his phone, the guy look so dissapointed.  
  
  
  
Chani try to act normal and pretend that he didn't see Inseong, he wants inseong to notice and talk to him first, he walked straight to the food stall and he can feel that inseong saw him   
  
  
"Chani!" Inseong said and waved at him  
  
  
"Oh inseong hyung what are you doing here?" Pretend that he is surprised   
  
  
"I was about to watch movie with rowoon but he told me that he will go to his mom's wedding!"   
  
  
"W-wedding?"  
  
  
"Ah his parents got divorce and his mom is planning to get married again. Today actually! I'm worried about him coz I know he doesn't want to see his mom with another man. I don't understand him! Anyway are you going to watch movie too?"  
  
  
"Y-yes!"  
  
  
"Wow I didn't know you like pokemon too?"  
  
  
"Ah yes I like... Uhh... P-pika?"  
  
  
"Pikachu? Same! I'm glad you are here, if you don't mind can we watch together?"  
  
  
"Ofcourse hyung!" He said without hesitation   
  
  


They bought popcorn and soda before they enter the cinema  
  
  
  
Chani can feel the excitement on inseong's face  
  
  
  
They became focus on watching movie even though chani is not familiar with it, inseong is too serious watching, he is trying not to yawn, he checked his phone and send a message to rowoon asked him if he is okay but rowoon didn't reply him   
  
  
  
  
After their movie date, they went to arcade to play since they are already together they decided to spend the whole day with sense, they even eat ice cream and did a window shopping, inseong is forcing him to choose any clothes and inseong will buy for him but chani decline  
  
  
  
They both went to a restaurant to eat dinner, it looks like an expensive restaurant and chani can't say no coz inseong trying to act cute infront of him just to make him nod  
  
  
  
"What do you want chani?" Inseong ask while looking at the menu  
  
  
Chani can't choose coz the foods are too expensive for him  
  
  
"Don't worry this is my treat and you can't say no this time so please just order anything you want to eat!" Inseong added   
  
  
"Y-yes hyung." He checked the menu again "ah this one!" He said to the waiter and pointed at the pasta in the menu   
  
  
"I will order same as him." Inseong said and gave back the menu book  
  
  
It's not that big deal but he get blushed just by thinking that inseong ordered same food as him  
  
  
"So how's studying?" Inseong open a topic while waiting for their food, the way he speak, you really can feel that he is a nice, smart and matured guy not like rowoon  
  
  
"Its okay, I'm still at the first rank and i really need to maintain it for my scholarship."  


  
"That's good! You're really cool when you study and you're cute too." Inseong chuckle after saying those words   
  
  
He find it sexy, for him, inseong is a perfect guy that's why he fell too  
  
  
"But people call me nerd because I study a lot and I wore glasses too!"   
  
  
"So? I also wear glasses at home and I don't see anything wrong about wearing glasses and studying. Don't mind them and just keep going."   
  
  
  
Their foods came after 20 minutes, he is just watching what waiter's doing until it left.  
  
  
  
"Lets eat!" Inseong said and gave him a sweet smile  
  
  
He nod and trying to focus on his pasta just to hide his red cheeks   
  
  
He is enjoying the food and even the slice of cheesecake infront of him.   
  
  
"Chani come closer to me and i will wipe your lips"  
  
  
  
He got clueless but he still move closer to the guy and inseong immediately wipe chani's lips  
  
  
"You got some sauce on your lips!" Inseong added   
  
  
  
"T-thank you!"   
  
  
There he is, stuttering again! He really can feel his cheeks are burning now. If rowoon was there for sure the tall guy will tease him again  
  
  
  
  
  
After their dinner, inseong keep on insisting to take chani home since it's already late now, of course chani can't say no again  
  
  
"Let's go!" Inseong said  
  
  
They walked together and went to the parking lot when inseong's phone suddenly ring, chani saw jaeyoon's name on it. Inseong take the call and move an inch on him, the guy take 5 minutes talking on the other line, the guy come near him and gave him a smile  
  
  
"Chani I'm sorry I can't drive you home for now but I will take you to the bus station near here!" Inseong said   
  
  
"It's okay hyung, I understand!"   
  
  
  
Inseong drive chani and take him to the bus station and he left after.   
  
  
  
This is the most memorable day for him as of now  
  
  
He still can't erase the moments of them together, he ride the bus and sit infront, looking at the night view at the window when suddenly his phone ring and unfamiliar number pop up on it, he raised his brow but he still answer it quickly   
  
  
Kang chanhee?  
  
  
A deep voice surprise from other line  
  
  
Who is this?   
  
  
This is juho! I just want to ask if you are with rowoon?   
  
  
No. Why?   
  
  
He didn't answer my call until now! That jerk make a scene at his mom's wedding. Anyway thank you and sorry if I disturb you  
  
  
  
Juho cut the call and left him confused!   
  
  
  
Chani tried to call rowoon but it just keep on ringing, he decided to send him a message but rowoon didn't reply to him either  
  
  
When the bus stop into their street, chani Run straight to rowoon's place.  
  
  
He saw him  
  
  
  
Rowoon is sitting and leaning at the gate, his eyes are close and didn't even move even an inch  
  
  
Chani hold his breathe and walk towards the tall guy, he stand infront of him  
  
  
"Rowoon hyung!" He said but rowoon didn't react  
  
  
Chani sit to face rowoon, he touch his cheek and trying to get his attention  
  
  
"Rowoon hyung!" He said in a gentle tone   
  
  
He got surprise when rowoon hold his hand and slowly open his eyes  
  
  
Rowoon stared at him without saying anything.   
  
  
Chani can smell perfume, mint and alcohol on rowoon's body, it may be weird but he likes it   
  
  
  
"Are you drunk? Come on let's go inside!" He stood up and grab rowoon's arm, he drag him inside the house  
  
  
  
"You want to eat something?" He asked when they are already inside  
  
  
"I'm not hungry!" Rowoon said and sit at the couch  
  
  
"Okay then better take a bath and sleep."   
  
  
Rowoon just ignored him so he grab his arm again that makes rowoon stood up  
  
  
"I'm too lazy. Stop being annoying!"   
  
  
"I don't care if I annoy you, now go take a bath!" He pushed rowoon   
  
  
"Fine!"   
  
  
Rowoon doesn't have any choice but to follow what chani wants  
  
  
  
After taking a shower, rowoon thought chani already left but he saw the little boy comfortably sitting at the couch and scrolling on his phone  
  
  
"Why are you still here?" He raised his brow  
  
  
"Oh you are done!" He stood up and gave rowoon a sweet smile "drink this milk before you go to bed!" He said and take the glass of milk at the table  
  
  
"Are you serious? I'm not a kid!" He can't believe the little boy is babying him  
  
  
Chani just ignore him and gave him the glass of milk, waiting for him to drink it. Rowoon doesn't have any choice but to drink the milk! He feels like chani is controlling him   
  
  
"Good boy!" Chani said and pat rowoon's head. He even tiptoe just to Pat the tall guy's head "now go to sleep."  
  
  
  
He was about to open the room but rowoon hold his arm to stop him  
  
  
"You can't just enter my room!" Rowoon said while trying to avoid eye contact  
  
  
"Why not? Are you hiding something?"  
  
  
"N-nothing."   
  
  
"Then I will go inside!"   
  


  
Chani force to open the room and he really got surprise on what he saw, he even saw rowoon took a deeo breathe while holding his nape  
  


"Why you have so many turtle stufftoys?" He laughed   
  
  
"Stop laughing!"   
  


"I'm not! I just find it cute." He chuckle  
  
  
"Come! Let's sleep." Rowoon drag chani inside his room and close the door  
  
  
He lie down at the bed and leave chani stiff   
  
  
"Here!" He's tapping the bed as a sign for chani to lie down too "sleep with me!"   
  
  
"Crazy! I'll go home now."   
  
  
He was about to leave the room but rowoon hold his arm immediately   
  
  
"Stay!" He said in a soft voice "please stay until I fall asleep."  
  
  
Chani face him and saw a sad eyes  
  
  
"I-i always sleep with these stuff toys every night but I still feel lonely sometimes." He added   
  
  
Seeing those sad eyes makes chani's heart break. It must be hard for rowoon to live like this everyday. He pity the tall guy and realized that he is really lucky to have a complete family even though they are not rich  
  
  
"Okay!" Chani lie down the bed and hugged one of the stuff toy "what character is this? It looks familiar."  
  
  
"You don't know? That's one of the character in pokemon, That's squirtle!"  
  
  
"Ah I remember now."  
  
  
Rowoon said that he is really tired and sleepy so chani didn't say anything and let rowoon sleep while hugging one of his squirtle, he just keep on patting rowoon's head like a kid so the tall guy can fall asleep faster   
  
  
Chani can't help but smile knowing the soft side of rowoon


	11. Chapter 11

Chani woke up because of his alarm, he yawned and check his phone and saw 3 messages, the two are from taeyang and hwiyoung, reminding him about their group study in the afternoon  
  
  
The third message he got was from inseong, he recieved it 15 minutes ago, he don't know how crazy he is over that guy that even just seeing his name makes him nervous, he calm himself first before he read the message  
  
  
Inseong:   
Hi chanhee good morning, it's me inseong. If it's okay with you I'm planning to come to your restaurant coz I'm really craving for chicken, I also want to see you. I hope you don't mind  
  
  
  
He panicked  
  
  
  
He still thinking what to do, he wants to see him too but he has a schedule with his friends   
  
  
He is still thinking what to reply  
  
  
"Should I say yes please come over? Isn't it too obvious?" He asked himself  
  
  
  
He type a message for taeyang first that he can't come for today coz inseong will come to their restaurant   
  
  
After few minutes taeyang replied  
  
  
Taeyang:   
But we plan this already!   
  
Chani:  
I know but inseong hyung will come here and i can't say no. Pls understand! I will just send someone there for my existence   
  
Taeyang:   
And who?   
  
Chani:  
Rowoon hyung   
  
  
  
  
He doesn't have any choice but to drag rowoon in this thing, he scroll to his contact and dialled rowoon's number, he tried for few times before rowoon answered it  
  
  
"What?" Rowoon asked with a husky voice   
  
  
"G-good morning!" The only thing he said  
  
  
"You woke me up just to say good morning? How sweet of you jjani! Tell me what do you want?"   
  
  
"I'm gonna ask for a favor please!"   
  
  
Rowoon didn't answer  
  
  
"My friends are waiting for me at the coffee shop not far from here! Need to get the book and notes from them." He added  
  
  
"So?"   
  
  
"I-i can't go coz I need to help my mom at the restaurant, can you please go for me?"   
  
  
"No way!"   
  
  
Rowoon cut the call and left him speechless  
  
  
"That jerk!" He said to himself  
  
  
  
He is shaking while typing a messages, he got pissed early in the morning becuase of rowoon's response   
  
  
  
Chani:   
If you will not go there then I will spread your scandal at the school tomorrow!  
  
  
After a few minutes rowoon replied  
  
  
Rowoon:  
You kidding me! lol   
  
  
Chani:  
I'm not! I'm curious about students reaction if they saw a photo of famous rowoon sleeping peacefully while surrounded by a turtle stufftoy?   
  
  
Rowoon:  
What the fuck? You little monster! Fine  
  
  
Chani:   
I will send you the details later! Thanks :)  
  
  


Chani type a message again and now it's for inseong, he told him that he will wait for him at the restaurant and he can come anytime he want  
  
  
He can't help but get blushed  
  
  
He send the details to rowoon before he take a bath and prepare his self and to help his parents at the restaurant also   
  
  
  
  
  
Rowoon went to the cafe where chani told him, he already saw the two familiar guy sitting at the corner and busy with their notes, he went straight to their table and sit at the empty chair, the two guy got surprised by his sudden appearance   
  
  
"Still studying even on weekend?" He told them and smirked   
  
  
"Y-you are late!" Taeyang told him but can't look on his eyes  
  
  
"So what am I going to do here?"   
  
  
"We are going to study!" Hwiyoung said in a happy tone  
  
  
"Jjani told me that I'm just gonna get the books and notes from you!"   
  
  
"No! We are going to study. Actually we are not that good in math that's why we asked chani to study with us today but he said he can't come coz inseong hyung will be going to their place!"   
  
  
Rowoon frowned about the words he heard   
  
  
"Inseong hyung will come to their house?"  
  
  
"Yeah that's what he said!"  
  
  
"He told me he can't come here coz he will help his mom at their restaurant!" He said in a cold tone  
  
  
  
Hwi and tyang stared at each other and didn't know what to say   
  
  
"Forget it, I'm leaving!" He added and stood up  
  
  
  
Rowoon was about to walk away when a group of girls came to him  
  
  
"You are Kim rowoon right?" One of them asked him  
  
  
"Yes why?"   
  
  
"We are schoolmates! You are famous in our school, everyone keep on saying that you are really handsome and now after seeing you this close I guess they are right."   
  
  
"That's not new to me, I always heard that word everyday!" He chuckled  
  
  
"Wow even on weekend you are still studying?" The tall girl asked him   
  
  
"Yes ofcourse, coz studying is the most important thing for us. So if you don't mind girls let's talk again next time!" He said and get back to his chair again   
  
  
He get the book at hwi's side and pretended that he is reading it, the girls didn't bothered them anymore  
  
  
Hwi and tyang just stared at him and keep shaking their head   
  


They became silent for hours, the two guys are busy reviewing while rowoon is busy scrolling at his phone but sometimes he is helping the two if they don't understand something, they are both amazed that rowoon knows about the subjects that they are studying.  
  
  
"This is so boring!" He dropped his phone at the table "Hey do you guys went to a club already?" He asked hwi and tyang who are busy writing their notes  
  
  
"Club? I didnt yet but I want to experience. Is it fun?" Hwi's eyes almost glow while asking  
  
  
"Ofcourse! You wanna come later?"   
  
  
"We are still minor. Are we allowed?" Taeyang asked innocently  
  
  
"Hey you know jaeyoon right? His parents owned a club and he is the one who handled it so we can go there anytime we want! It's fine as long as you will never shout your age in there." He laughed smoothly and even saw hwi and tyang's eyes glowing  
  
  
"Can we come later?" Hwi asked excitedly   
  
  
"Sure!"  
  



	12. Chapter 12

Chani is waiting outside of their restaurant in the afternoon when a black Lexus LS stopped infront of him  


The car looks familiar to him even if he didn't see who drive it, the car owned by inseong   
  
  
Inseong lowered down the car window and gave him a sweet smile, chani smiled and waved at him too   
  
  
"I will just park this at the side okay?" Inseong said  
  
  
"Yes sure!" Chani answered and just watch the handsome guy move his car at the side of their restau  
  
  
He watched inseong move his car at the side of their place, after a few minutes the charming guy went out of his car as he is holding a small box, it's obviously a cake.   
  
  
"I bought a cake for our dessert later." Inseong said and gave him a sweet smile "do you like sweets?"  
  
  
"Yes even if it's as sweet as you!" He said out of nowhere   
  
  
"Huh?" Inseong chuckled because of what chani said, it's not loud but he heard it  
  
  
"H-huh? nothing! Let's go hyung. I know you're hungry now." He act as if he said nothing  
  
  
When they went inside, chani's parents are so busy serving some customers  
  
  
"Hyung come with me!" Chani said and inseong just followed him  
  
  
They both sit at the chair far from other customers  
  
  
"I really reserved this for you." He added   
  
  
"Wow thank you." Inseong giggle and put the cake at the table   


"Hyung please stay here I will just get you a food."   


"Oh! You want me to help you?"  


Inseong stood up and was about to go with him too but chani stopped him  


"No hyung just stay here! I can do this, you are my visitor too!"   


"Okay but please eat with me!" He pouted   


Inseong act cute again and chani hates it coz it's one of his weakness   


"O-okay!" The only word he said  
  
  
  
  
Chani prepared foods for inseong, he even slice the cake that inseong gave him, they eat together like what inseong wants  
  
  
Chani's mom went to their table after serving chicken on the other table  
  
  
"Eat a lot and be comfortable here!" Chani's mom said to inseong  
  
  
"Yes ma'am." Inseong answered shyly  
  
  
"Chani told us that his friend is coming, I thought he is talking about rowoon, I didn't know he has another new friend."   
  
  
"You know rowoon?"   
  
  
"Yes! He came here last time."  
  
  
"Mom I'm hungry!" Chani's younger brother came to them and complained  
  
  
"Then eat seokhee, im not controlling you when it comes to food! Anyway this is your brother's friend." Chani's mom pointed at inseong "he is handsome right?"   
  
  
"Rowoon hyung is more handsome!" Seokhee pouted and walk away  
  
  
"Sorry don't mind that kid, just eat a lot! I leave you both now."  
  
  
They both just nod at the old lady   
  
  
"I guess your family likes rowoon more than me!" Inseong chuckled   
  
  
"No hyung it's not like that."   
  
  
"It's okay! Eat a lot chani."  
  
  
  
customers keep on coming in at the restaurant, after they eat, chani helped his parents on serving the customers  
  
  
"I think I can't just sit here, let me help too!" Inseong said to chani who is now busy wiping the dirt at one of the table  
  
  
"No hyung it's okay!"  
  
  
"No chani I insist! I can't just watch you work too hard. So tell me what can I do?"   
  
  
"O-okay then, do you know how to wash the dishes?"  
  
  
"Ofcourse, should I start now?"  
  
  
  
Chani nod and let the guy walk to the kitchen to wash the dishes, chni's parents stop him but inseong really insisted  
  
  
When chani was done cleaning the tables and serving foods for some customers, he check his phone if his friends texted him but there is none so he decided so send a message to rowoon  
  
  
Chani:   
Take care of my friends.   
  
  
  
He don't trust rowoon, he don't know what that guy is doing now with his friends, for him rowoon can eat a soul, he is a jerk so he can't trust his friends with him, he just don't have a choice for today   
  
  
He put his phone on his pocket and check on inseong  
  
  
"Im done with my work hyung, let me continue that!" He said and take the sponge to inseong's hand  
  
  
"Let's do this together then." Inseong smiled at him and still continue washing some plates  
  
  
  
Chani didn't complain and they both clean the dishes together, they make their time busy by helping chani's parents at the restaurant

  
After hours of serving some customers, chani told inseong to take a rest at their house first, it's just beside their restaurant and they both went there together  
  
  
"Hyung please take a seat first and I will prepare cake for us."   
  
  
Inseong just nod and sit at the couch, he saw a photo album below the small table, he take it and can't help but smile on every photos of chani when he was still a kid  
  
  
"You look cute here!" Inseong pointed at one of chani's baby photo  
  
  
"Where?" Chani asked when he sit beside the guy  
  
  
"Here!" Inseong pointed at one photo when baby chani was blowing a candle cake "your hair was long here."  
  
  
"My mom wants to style my hair when I was young." He laughed shyly   
  
  
"So cute!"   
  
  
They became so busy talking that they didn't notice that it's already evening  
  
  
"Inseong don't go home yet, just eat dinner here!" Chani's mom said after the lady went inside the house  
  
  
They both check the clock and realized that it's already late  
  
  
"I didn't notice the time, I'm sorry ma'am but I think I need to go home now." Inseong stood up and smiled at them  
  
  
"Are you sure? You can still stay here, I will just cook first! We already closed the restaurant so there is nothing to do anymore."  
  
  
"Ah no ma'am I don't want to bother you anymore and I still have more things to do!"   
  
  
"Okay then, be safe! Chani guide him outside."  
  
  
  
Chani followed what his mom said and even if his mom didn't say that he will still do it anyway.   
  
  
They both walk outside until they reached inseong's car   
  
  
Before they say their goodbyes, inseong's phone rang and jaeyoon's name pop up, inseong look at him first before the guy answered the call  
  
  
  
"Jaeyoon why?" Inseong asked when he answered the call "What happened? Where are you?"   
  
  
Chani can feel the nervousness from inseong's reaction, even if he didn't heard what jaeyoon said he can feel that something happened 

  
"Okay I will go there! Don't let him do stupid things until I come. Bye!" Inseong added and he cut the call  
  
  
"W-what happened?" Chani asked curiously   
  
  
"They are at the police station, rowoon beat a guy at the club and your friend hwiyoung is with them too"  
  
  
"W-WHAT?" he shouted "I will come too."  
  
  
Inseong just let chani open his car and sit at the front, he went inside his car too and start the engine  
  
  
"Why hwiyoung is with them? He should be at home now!"   
  
  
"Let me call jaeyoon."   
  
  
He move his car and drive gently, he grab his phone and dialled jaeyoon's number, it takes few ring before jaeyoon answered it  
  
  
"What happened? Why hwiyoung is with you guys?"   
  
  
"Can you make it loud speaker so I can hear too?" Chani said and inseong followed what he said  
  
  
"Who was that?" Jaeyoon asked on the other line  
  
  
"I'm with chani, we are on our way now."  
  
  
"Ah you are together?"   
  
  
Chani can feel the coldness on jaeyoon's voice but he just choose to ignore it  
  
  
"Jaeyoon hyung where is hwiyoung?"   
  
  
"He is here with us, dont worry nothing happened to him."  
  
  
"He went to a Club too? He is still a minor!"  
  
  
"I know but he forced to come with rowoon, don't worry rowoon took care of him, that jerk even beat a guy for your friend!" Jaeyoon said while laughing  
  
  
He don't know why but he got suddenly annoyed  
  
  
After 20 minutes they came to the police station where their friends are.   
  
  
When they went inside he saw hwiyoung's back already, he walk towards his friend and slap hwi's shoulder  
  
  
"Ouch!" Hwiyoung reacted and got surprise to see him  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" Chani asked him "where is taeyang?"   
  
  
Inseong grab jaeyoon's arm and they both walk outside, zuho is busy talking to someone on his phone beside the tall guy who is sitting and silently looking at him straight to his soul  
  
  
"He didn't come with us at the club!" Hwiyoung said  
  


  
They became silent until zuho gave the phone to one of the police officer, the old man is talking to someone at zuho's phone seriously   
  
  
Chani take a glance on rowoon who is now busy talking with zuho, he saw a wound at the side of rowoon's lips and even some wounds at the back of the tall guy's hand, he can't help but rolled his eyes  
  
  
  
"You can go home now!" The police officer said and gave back the phone to zuho "you are lucky! But next time I will make sure to punish you." He pointed at rowoon but the jerk have guts to smirk after what he did  
  
  
  
"Thank you sir!" Zuho said and grab rowoon's arm  
  
  
They all went outside where jaeyoon and inseong are waiting  
  
  
  
"What happened?" Inseong asked  
  
  
"We can go home now." Zuho answered   
  
  
"Can you go home alone?" Jaeyoon asked rowoon  
  
  
"Im not a kid!" He said in Cold tone  
  
  
"aren't you drunk?" Inseong raised his brow  
  
  
"Oh please I'm not." He was about to walk towards his car but then he look at hwiyoung "where do you live? I will take you."   
  
  
Chani was amazed on how he treat hwiyoung but didn't even take a glance on him   
  
  
"No dude I will drive him home! Take chani with you since your house is near his place too." Jaeyoon said and open the back door of his car  
  
  
Chani told hwiyoung to get in and his friend just followed jaeyoon, zuho went inside the car too   
  
  
"Should i drive you home?" Inseong asked him in a sweet voice  
  
  
Even if he wants too, he don't want to bother him about it  
  
  
"No hyung you can go home now!"   
  
  
Inseong patted his head, it's suppose to be a sweet moment but then he got surprise when rowoon starts his car engine loudly and even turn on the lights infront of his face  
  
  
"Take care of chani!" Inseong said to rowoon and gave him Sweet smile again "bye! See you tomorrow."   
  
  
Chani waved at him before he went inside of rowoon's car


	13. Chapter 13

Rowoon keep on looking at chani everytime he got a chance but the boy is just staring outside  
  
  
"You're too quiet!" Rowoon started but chani didn't react on him   
  
  
He open the radio of his car just to break the cold aura inside, ILYSB by LANY played on it, he maximize the volume of the song and take a glance on chani again  
  
  
  
"You look mad!" He said  
  
  
"Ofcourse I am." Chani response but still looking outside  
  
  
"Wow! I think I should be the one who will get mad coz you lied to me right?" Rowoon said while keeping his eyes straight on the road  
  
  
"Lied?"   
  
  
At this moment chani faced him  
  
  
"You didn't know? You tell me to get your so called notes coz you are busy when in fact you're just having a moment with my cousin!"   
  
  
"Fine sorry! That will never happen again and please starting tomorrow stay away from my friends coz you're too jerk for them."  
  
  
"I didn't do anything to them!" He smirked   
  
  
  
Rowoon slowly turning his car to their street  
  
  
"In fact i protected hwiyoung though." He added   
  
  
"You think i will believe you?" Chani almost raise his voice   
  
  
"Then don't, I'm not forcing you! Ask hwiyoung then, he knows how far I go to protect him in there."   
  
  
"I don't see any reason for you to protect him! You're so annoying!" he shouted  
  
  
Rowoon stop his car infront of chani's house, he stop the engine and faced chani  
  
  
"I don't understand why you're so mad? nothing happened to him, even just a small wound!"  
  
  
"Forget it!" Chani said and was about to go out of the car when rowoon hold his arm  
  
  
"I dont get you!" Rowoon said calmly "i protected him because of you! Because you said so."   
  
  
Chani got surprised by those words, he look at rowoon and he can see sadness in his eyes, the wound on the tall guy's lips and those wounds on his hand, he can smell the mint and alcohol again. guilt slapped him hard  
  
  
"Take a rest now! Good night." He smiled at chani and waved at him  
  
  
Chani went out of the car without saying anything, he just watch rowoon's car move away from his place  
  
  
  
  
He don't understand why he got so mad when he knows in the first place there is no reason for him to get mad! He just feel like burning everytime rowoon is mentioning his friend's name   
  
  
  
He went inside their house and saw his mom at the living room eating a chicken while watching a movie.  
  
  
"Where did you go?" His mom asked  
  
  
"J-just outside." He said and sit at the couch  
  
  
"Did you eat already?"  
  
  
That question is for him but rowoon entered his mind, he got worried if the tall guy ate already and if he will gonna treat his wound before going to sleep  
  
  
"Mom do we still have chicken?"   
  
  
"At the kitchen. I thought you already eat outside!"   
  
  
"Also some medicine for wounds?"   
  
  
"We have, just check it in the cabinet. Why? What happened to you?"  
  
  
"Nothing!" He stood up and went straight to the kitchen  
  
  
He put the chicken at the lunchbox and added some fruits too  
  
  
"I'm going to eat with rowoon hyung!" He said after he prepared the foods and walk outside  
  
  
He didn't wait his mom's reaction, he walk straight to rowoon's place. He entered the passcode and walk inside the small building   
  
  
  
He gently knock the door but it takes few minutes before rowoon opened it.   
  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" Rowoon got surprised seeing chani infront of him  
  
  
Chani feel awkward looking at rowoon coz the tall guy is topless, looks like he just finished taking a bath coz rowoon's hair is wet and he can smell his shower gel  
  
  
"I-i brought a food incase you didn't eat yet." He said trying to focus his eyes on rowoon's face "also a medicine for your wound!"   
  
  
Rowoon raised his brow before he let chani enter his house.   
  
  
"Can you put a shirt on?" Chani said and went straight to the kitchen  
  
  
Rowoon just followed what he said, the tall guy went to his room and get a T-shirt, he wore a plain white shirt and went to the kitchen too  
  
  
  
"You came here just to gave me food? Does your mom force you to give me food again?" Rowoon chuckled   
  
  
"No!" He said while peeling the apple  
  
  
"Then you are here to feed me?"   
  
  
Chani didn't answer and just focus himself on peeling the apple but he can still see at his side on how rowoon smirk while looking at him   
  
  
"Here!" He put the slice of apple on rowoon's mouth and the tall guy just happily eating it "Lets eat the chicken first and I will treat your wounds."  
  
  
"I thought you're mad?" Rowoon can't hide his smile coz the last time he remember the little boy was mad at him  
  
  
Chani didnt answer, he get a piece of chicken and slowly eat it, rowoon just eat a piece too.   
  
  
No one talk, the aura became so quiet even after they finish eating.   
  
  
"I will wash the dishes first." Chani said while he is cleaning the table, he put the plates at the sink and started to wash it all  
  
  
Rowoon crossed his arms while watching chani, he saw him yawn for how many times since he came to his house  
  
  
"Jjani You're sleepy already, you can go home now and it's late, you better go home and rest!" Rowoon said but chani didn't answer him   
  
  


Rowoon gave up so he decided to just sit on the couch and scroll on his phone  
  
  
"Ah jjani does hwiyoung have a Twitter or Instagram? I will follow him!" He asked while scrolling on his phone  
  
  
"I don't know!" Chani answered   
  
  
"What kind of friend are you! I will just ask him tomorrow."   
  
  
He got shocked on how chani put the plates and glasses on it's place  
  
  
"Hey be careful. Those plates are expensive, don't just drop it like that!" He said after facing chani but the boy just rolled his eyes   
  
  
"Let me treat your wounds now so I can go home!" Chani walk towards rowoon and sit beside him  
  
  
He get all the medicines at the box and grab rowoon's hand first  
  
  
"I can do that on my own but I'm happy that someone is taking care of me! I will beat jerks again everyday so you will always take care of me."  
  
  
"Then beat yourself first!"  
  
  
"Why me?" Rowoon raised his brow   
  
  
"Because you're a jerk!" he laughed and put an alcohol on rowoon's hand  
  
  
"Ouch! Easy." Rowoon said while blowing his wounds "you don't need to put alcohol, my hand is clean you little witch!"   
  
  
  
After putting medicine and band aids at rowoon's hand, he stare at rowoon's lips and get a small amount of cream for rowoon's wound  
  
  
"Come closer!" He said  
  
  
Rowoon just followed what he said and move his face closer to chani, the little boy got surprised coz his face is just an inch closer to rowoon   
  
  
"N-not that close."  
  
  
"Oh sorry!" Rowoon smirked and chani trying to ignore everything  
  
  
Chani gently putting medicine on rowoin's lips, he feel so awkward coz rowoon keep on looking at him especially on his lips  
  
  
"Can I..." Rowoon started  
  
  
"Huh?" He don't know why he got nervous  
  
  
"Can I kiss you?" Rowoon hold chani's hand and slowly moving his face towards the boy  
  
  
Chani don't understand himself why he didn't react on rowoon's action, he can slap him but he didn't do it, feels like the tall guy is trying to hypnotize him, the next thing he remember is the way he close his eyes and waiting for their lips to met  
  
  
  
Chani's phone ring and that makes their senses back to normal, chani open his eyes and saw rowoon smiling face. He sit straight and check his phone  
  
  
Inseong's name pop up on it, he got one missed call and a text message from him  
  
  
He can't help but smile while typing a reply to the guy he like  
  
  
"You really like him huh?" Rowoon said in a serious tone  
  
  
"Yes since first day of school. The first time I saw him, I already fell inlove with him!" He said and almost forgot what happened to him and rowoon  
  
  
"Crazy!" Rowoon said, he lean his back at the couch and close his eyes  
  
  
"Do you even know what love is? Do you even experience to fall in love? Coz it looks like you're not! Do you even love someone?" He is trying to tease rowoon so he didn't feel awkward but he didn't expect rowoon's answer  
  
  
"I do!" Rowoon said in a sad voice "I do like someone."  
  
  
"W-who is she?"   
  
  
"He!"   
  
  
"Oh. Then who is he? D-do I know him?"   
  
  
"You know him very well."  
  
  
"W-who? Who is it? I want to know who!"   
  
  
"Forget it. It's time for you to go home now kid!"   



	14. Chapter 14

"Kang chanhee!"   
  
  
Chani got surprised when a girl with long hair cornered him at the corridor early in the morning  
  
  
"You know rowoon right?"   
  
  
The girl smiled at him but he didn't smile back, he move his eyeglasses when it's sliding on his nose and just stared at the girl  
  
  
  
"Why?" He asked  
  
  
"You two are close right? Can you please give this letter to him? You are the only person that I can trust!" She handed a piece of paper to chani "i need to go now! Thank you."  
  
  
  
  
Chani went inside their classroom while holding the paper, he walk straight to his seat and saw rowoon busy scrolling on his phone  
  
  
He dropped his bag at his desk and starting to grab every books that he needs to read.   
  
  
"Where have you been?" Rowoon asked "I came to your house this morning but your mom said you left already!"   
  
  
"I went to the library first!" He answered and started to review some notes for their upcoming exam   
  
  
"You should tell me! I even called you but you didn't answer. What's that?" Rowoon pointed at the piece of paper on chani's desk   
  
  
"Nothing! Just a trash." Chani said and crumpled the piece of paper and put it inside his bag  
  


Rowoon just nod and started to scroll his phone again, no one talk again until hwiyoung came to their seats  
  
  
"Hey chani why you didn't respond to my message?" Hwiyoung asked and sit at the chair infront of his friend  
  
  
"I'm still mad at you!"   
  
  
"Hey nothing happened to me. Stop being so dramatic!"   
  
  
Chani just rolled his eyes while hwiyoung is teasing him  
  
  
"Give me your number!" Rowoon handed his phone to hwi and the boy take it too  
  
  
Chani raised his brow to rowoon but the tall guy didn't mind it   
  
  
"Here!" Hwi gave the phone back after he drop his number   
  
  
"Did you got home safe?" Rowoon asked  
  
  
"Yes hyung! I didn't get to thank you last night. I really enjoyed it. Hyung next time again?" Hwiyoung look so excited talking to rowoon  
  
  
"Go back to your seat hwiyoung." Chani said in a cold voice  
  
  
Hwiyoung just followed what his friend said coz he knows him well and he made him mad and worried too last night.  
  
  
"So mean! Are you that mad at him because of what happened last night?" Rowoon faced him  
  
  
"Im not mad because of last night!"  
  
  
"Then why?"   
  
  
Chani didnt get a chance to answer him coz their teacher came already and he has no plan to answer it coz he didn't know why he is mad too  
  
  
  
During their breaktime chani went to cafeteria with his friends.   
  
  
"What do you want to eat?" Taeyang asked his friends after they occupied the table near the entrance   
  
  
Their attention turned into the 4 guys entered the cafeteria  
  
  
"Dude let's just eat outside, it's crowded here!" Dawon said to his friends after seeing many students at the cafeteria  
  
  
All of them agreed and was about to go out but then hwiyoung called rowoon's name  
  
  
"Rowoon hyung just eat here!" Hwiyoung shouted and waved his hand  
  
  
Rowoon saw chani raised his brow, he can't understand the little boy until now  
  
  
"Your baby wants to eat with you!" Jaeyoon said in a loud voice while laughing and Rowoon gave him a deadly stare  
  
  
  
He knows chani and his friends heard it, he saw taeyang face changed bcoz of it.  
  
  
  
"Just eat outside, i will eat here!"   
  
  
"Wow!" Juho said and walk away  
  
  
Jaeyoon tap rowoon's shoulder before leaving too, same with dawon.   
  
  
"Hyung what do you want to eat? My treat!" Hwiyoung said after he stood up and walk towards rowoon  
  
  
"I can pay for my food! Let's order first. "   
  
  
Hwiyoung and taeyang followed him at the counter and left chani alone at the table  
  
  
He is just watching them talking and choosing foods to order  
  
  
"Chanhee!"   
  
  
He get back to his senses when someone called him  
  
  
"Oh! Youngbin hyung." He said when the guy went to their table  
  
  
"Did you saw inseong?" Youngbin sit beside him  
  
  
"H-huh? No!" He answered and continue watching rowoon with his friends  
  
  
"You can't take your eyes of them! Are you jealous?"   
  
  
"Huh? M-me? Ofcourse not! I'm not. I don't like rowoon. Never!" He Shook his head and hands   
  
  
"What are you saying? I just said if you are jealous that your friends are talking with other people." Youngbin can't help but laugh  
  
  
  
"A-ah! Sorry hyung."   
  
  
They both laughed because of what happened and chani saw rowoon staring at them, it feels like a devil is watching him.   
  
  
  
His friends went back to their table after they ordered foods  
  
  
"Chani i ordered you same with us." Taeyang said and gave one tray to chani  
  
  
"Hyung can you get out! That's my seat." Rowoon said to youngbin in a cold tone   
  
  
"Opps sorry!" Youngbin raised his hands and stood up "i think i should go now!" He touch chani 's head before he left  
  
  
  
Chani saw rowoon looking at youngbin while the guy is walking away, he just ignored it and starts eating  
  
  
"Rowoon hyung can I sleep on your house tomorrow?" Hwiyoung asked that makes everyone stopped from eating  
  
  
"Hwiyoung aren't you too comfortable?" taeyang said but hwi just ignored him  
  
  
  
"Hey my parents will be out of the country and I don't want to stay at home alone!"   
  
  
Chani saw taeyang rolled his eyes so he look at rowoon and gave him a deadly stares  
  
  
"Okay!" Rowoon said without even looking at them, he knows chani is staring at him   
  
  
"Hwiyoung why you didn't eat spicy food this time?" Chani asked  
  
  
"Coz rowoon hyung can't eat spicy so I decided not to eat today."   
  
  
"H-how did you know?" chani got surprised that even hwiyoung knows about it   
  
  
"He told me yesterday!"  
  
  
  
Chani didn't answer and just try to focus on his foods, no one talk again until they finished their foods. They came back to their classroom and chani has his own world, trying to focus on lectures for their upcoming exam, he didn't even bother to answer rowoon when the tall guy talk to him or asked him a question   
  
  
  
  
  
  
After their class rowoon went straight to parking lot but he get surprised when his car was gone  
  
  
"What the fuck?" He told himself  
  
  
  
He know who snatch it without even telling him  
  
  
He get his phone inside his pocket and dialled his dad's number, it take a minutes before the old man answered  
  
  
"Why did you get my car?"   
  
  
"You really has the guts to ask me why? I know what you are doing! Stop ruining your life and my name rowoon. One mistake again and I will throw you outside the country."   
  
  
He didn't answer and just cut the call already. He knows what will gonna happen if he answered back.   
  
  
  
"Damn it!" He got frustrated knowing that he will gonna take bus again  
  
  
  
He walk outside their school until he get to a bus station, he saw a familiar boy sitting on the bus stop shed.   
  
  
Rowoon seriously just watch him reading A book while keep on fixing and moving his eyeglasses everytime it slides on his nose   
  
  
  
When the bus came, rowoon just followed chani inside without the boy knowing  
  
  
Chani got surprise when a familiar mint smell came beside him  
  
  
Rowoon sit beside him, he stared at him but the tall guy just act cool and didn't even look at him  
  
  
"W-why are you here?" He asked  
  
  
"Just following you!" He winked at him and chani just rolled his eyes  
  
  
  
He grab his phone and dialled juho's number, his friend answered it immediately   
  
  
"Where are you?" He asked   
  
  
Chani tried to focus on the book he is reading but he can't help to listen  
  
  
"On my way home. Why?" Juho answered  
  
  
"Dad took my car again damn it! Let's drink, my threat." He said   
  
  
"Wait i will call my mom first! I will call you back later."   
  
  
Juho cut the call, rowoon took a deep breathe and brush up his hair using his fingers because of frustration  
  
  
"Dont go!"   
  
  
Rowoon got surprised because of chani, he look at the boy who is now seriously staring at him  
  
  
"What?"   
  
  
"Don't go! Just go home and rest. You can't get drunk again and make trouble at the club! Just go home."  
  
  
"I will go home if you will agree to sleep with me!"   
  
  
He was just trying to tease chani but he got more surprised with chani's answer  
  
  
"Okay then, if that can make you stay at home!"   
  
  
Rowoon got amused and can't help but raised his brow  
  
  
"Why are you so serious?" He asked  
  
  
They get back to their senses when rowoon's phone rang, juho's name pop up on it, he answered it immediately   
  
  
"Where are we? Jaeyoon hyung's club again? I'm free tonight!"   
  
  
"I changed my mind! I will just take a rest tonight." Rowoon answered while looking at chani  
  
  
He cut the call and left juho complaining on the other line.  
  
  
  
"Happy?"   
  
  
Chani nod and cant control his lips from smiling  



	15. Chapter 15

"Good morning!" Rowoon greeted when he saw chani went out of the house  
  
  
"Why are you here?" Chani asked and walked towards rowoon who are standing infront of their house  
  
  
"Waiting for you! Let's go." He started walking and chani just followed him  
  
  
  
No one talks until they reached the bus stop, luckily there is a bus already When they came, they went inside and rowoon paid for two. They both sit at the backseat of the bus.  
  
  
Chani at the side window looking outside while rowoon started scrolling on his phone, he put his earphone on and scroll on his playlist.   
  
  
Rowoon stopped when hwiyoung's name pop up on his phone, the boy sent him a message  
  
  
"Hwiyoung texted me!" He said that caught chani's attention   
  
  
"Why?" Chani asked in a serious tone  
  
  
"Just asking if he can really come to my house later!" He answered and scroll his playlist again  
  
  
Chani didn't answer him   
  
  
"Hey jjani you want to come too?" He added but chani just gave him a deadly glare  
  
  
"How many times do i have to tell you that my name is chanhee? You know hwiyoung's name, you can pronounced it perfectly but why can't you say my name correctly?" Chani can't help but got annoyed   
  
  
"Are you mad?" Rowoon chuckles  
  
  
"Forget it!" He look outside the window again   
  
  
"Ofcourse I know your name! I'm just used to jjani. Can't I give you a nickname? I just want to call you jjani and I want that nickname to be called by me only. You dont like jjani? What about chanheowee?" 

  
Rowoon gave chani the sweetest smile he have and chani just rolled his eyes and can feel his cheeks are burning   
  
  
"W-what are you listening to?" He get the earphone on rowoon's left ear and put it on his right ear  
  
  
"Super far by lany" rowoon answered  
  
  
"You really like lany songs huh!"   
  
  
"How did you know?"   
  
  
"You played one of their song too at your car when we went home together remember?"   
  
  
"You remember?" Rowoon can't hide his amused reaction  
  
  
"Yes! I'm an observant, I even knbg  
ow your favorite color!"   
  
  
"No way!" Rowoon said and take a deep sigh  
  
  
"It's white right?" Chani can't help but smile bcoz of rowoon's reaction  
  
  
"How did you know?"   
  
  
"Your car is white, you always wear your white shoes even though it's not allowed, your house mostly painted with white color, some of your things are white!"   
  
  
Rowoon can't get his eyes out of chani, this is the first time someone knows his favorite color without him saying.   
  
  
"W-why?" Chani added when he noticed rowoon keep on staring at him  
  
  
"Nothing!" He look away "I'm just happy."   
  


  
Both of them became silent until they reached their school.   
  
  
They walk inside when a girl with a long hair run towards them  
  
  
"Rowoon!" The girl said while giving them a smile but rowoon just raised his brow  
  
  
"Do I know you?" He said  
  
  
"Did you read my letter?"  
  
  
"What letter?"   
  
  
"I gave it to him!" She pointed at chani "I told him to give it to you."  
  
  
"Ah! Yes I received it." He said while looking at chani but the little boy is trying to avoid his eyes "but I didn't read it. Sorry I throw it away!" He gave poker face and walk away  
  
  
Chani smiled at the girl who is about to cry anytime because of what rowoon did. He bowed at her before he follow rowoon  
  
  
  
They went inside their classroom together and chani saw his two friends at the first row, they still have ten minutes before the class start so he decided to sit beside his friends first and join them talking about nonsense things  
  
  
"Sometimes you really act like a princess! Should we call you princess starting today?" Hwi teasing taeyang  
  
  
"Stop it!" Taeyang said while tapping hwi's hand  
  
  
"Why? It's a cute nickname!"  
  
  
Nickname! He remember what rowoon said to him at the bus, it makes him confused!   
  
  
"W-what does it mean if someone gave you a nickname?" Chani asked out of nowhere but taeyang is ready to answer him  
  
  
"It means you are special to that person! Why?"   
  
  
"Hey! Don't tell me inseong hyung gave you a nickname already?" Hwiyoung said in a low voice  
  
  
"No!"  
  
  
"You gave him a nickname?" Taeyang said   
  
  
"No! Forget it i will go to my seat now and i need to review." He said and walk away   


  
  
They became busy in their class the whole day, everytime rowoon is trying to sleep in class, chani is waking him up and forcing him to study.   
  
  
"Let's go to the library after class!" Chani said while writing some notes  
  
  
"I cant! Hwi is coming to my house after class."  
  
  
"What is he going to do at your house?" He stopped writing and faced rowoon  
  
  
"Secret!" Rowoon stared at him too and obviously teasing chani  
  
  
"J-just the two of you?"   
  
  
"You wanna come?"  
  
  
  
Chani still thinking about it, but he don't know why he wants to come too  
  
  
"How about taeyang hyung?"  
  
  
"He said he needs to come home early!"  
  
  
"Your friends?"   
  
  
"They'll go to the club!"   
  
  
Chani was about to say that he will come too when his phone vibrate on his desk and inseong's name pop up on it, he read The text and he doesn't care if rowoon saw the message  
  
  
"Why is he asking you out?" Rowoon asked while frowning  
  
  
"Maybe to spend time with me?" He tease  
  
  
"Tell him you are not free!"   
  
  
"Why not?"   
  
  
"You are coming to my house remember?"   
  
  
"I'm not! I never say that I'm coming to your house too!"   
  
  
Rowoon stared at him as if he can't believe about what chani said  
  
  
"Whatever!" Rowoon sneer and just scroll his phone   
  
  
  
When Class ended, chani stood up and went out immediately while rowoon is walking slowly towards hwiyoung who is now waiting for him at the door  
  
  
"Taeyang you are not coming with us?" Rowoon asked the guy beside hwi  
  
  
"I want to but I need to go home now!"   
  
  
"Okay then."   
  
  
Rowoon saw chani walks happily beside his special guy, he can't help but raised his brow  
  



	16. Chapter 16

"Something happened?" Chani asked inseong who is now focusing on driving  
  
  
"Huh? Why?" He said while is eyes are still on the road  
  
  
"Because you asked me to eat with you!"   
  
  
Inseong can't help but laugh because of what chani said  
  
  
"Do I need a reason to ask you out? I just want to" he said and take a glance on chani "maybe I'm craving for pasta and I want to eat with you. Is that reason okay with you?" He chuckles   
  
  
Chani can't hide his burning cheeks, he tried to act normal but his heart beats too fast And loud  
  
  
  
  
Inseong parked his car infront of an Italian restaurant, they went inside and seat at the corner table  
  
  
The waiter went to their table and gave them the menu   
  
  
  
"Just order anything chani!" Inseong said while looking at the menu "one chicken carbonara for me. How bout you chani?"   
  
  
"Ah l-lasagna bolognese for me!"   
  
  
They even order small size of pepperoni pizza and a dessert before the waiter left them  
  
  
  
"I will gain weight if you will ask me to eat with you everyday!" Chani jokingly said  
  
  
"I don't mind. You still look cute even if you gain weight and if you will allow me I really want to eat with you everyday."   
  
  
"H-huh?" The only word that came out to his mouth  
  
  
Chani tried to avoid eye contact coz he feel awkward and dont know why, he look at the surrounding and realize that the ambiance of the restaurant is so good, it can calm his eyes, the combination of white and Brown, they even got some music.   
  
  
"Oh the song sounds familiar!" He said when he heard the song playing in the background  
  
  
"That's a lany song." Inseong answered  
  
  
"Ah right! Ilysb?" He asked excitedly  
  
  
"Yes! You know it?"   
  
  
"I'm just into lany song these days. But this one it sounds kinda different from the one I always heard."   
  
  
"It's a stripped version. Their songs are good, rowoon loves lany songs though."  
  
  
He don't know why his heart panic when he heard rowoon's name at this moment  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
Hwiyoung excitedly went inside rowoon's house while rowoon is seriously thinking about where chani and inseong go  
  
  
  
"Hyung let's play games!" Hwi said with excitement  
  
  
The reason why hwiyoung went to rowoon house is because of his ps4.  
  
  
"Aren't you going to eat first?" He sit at the couch beside hwiyoung  
  
  
"It's still too early for dinner!" Hwi said while he keep on touching and checking the ps4  
  
  
"Kid it's 6pm already, let's just order foods, what do you want to eat?" He take his phone and scroll on it  
  
  
"Pizza!"   
  
  
"For dinner? Really?"   
  
  
"Lets have a drink too!"  
  
  
Rowoon didn't answer the kid and just ordered foods for them, after he ordered, he set the ps4 and hwi choose god of war saying that he really wants to play it.   
  
  
Rowoon just enjoy his time playing games with hwiyoung until their foods came.   
  
  
He already forgot about the things that bothered his mind awhile ago  
  
  
  
"Does chani went home already?" Hwi said while holding a pizza on his right hand and checking his phone on his left hand "I told him to text me when he get home."  
  
  
"Call him!" Rowoon said and take a bite of his pizza   
  
  
Hwiyoung followed what rowoon said, he dialed chani's number and it takes few minutes before chani answered it  
  
  
"Are you home already?" He asked his friend on the other line and tap the loudspeaker so rowoon can hear it too  
  
  
"Not yet. We are just done eating and we are planning to watch a movie." Chani said that makes rowoon raised his brow  
  
  
"Isn't it too late for a movie? You should go home now!" Rowoon said in a serious tone  
  
  
"What? Is this on the loudspeaker? I can take care of myself, inseong hyung will take me home later." Chani said buy rowoon didn't answer   
  
  
"Come here and play with us too!" Hwi said  
  
  
"I can't. I still have a date hwiyoung!"   
  
  
"Let him! Let's just drink and you can sleep here if you want." Rowoon said in a loud voice to make sure chani can hear it  
  
  
"Chani bye now! Enjoy your date." Hwi said and just watch rowoon take out all his beer at the fridge   
  
  
Hwiyoung just watch rowoon put all those can beer at the small table in the living room, rowoon open one and drink it straight  
  
  
"This is so funny and exciting." Hwi said while staring at rowoon  
  
  
"What?" Rowoon asked and raised his brow  
  
  
"Well obviously you are jealous!"   
  
  
"W-what?"   
  
  
"You are too obvious hyung! Why don't you just tell chani that you like him"   
  
  
"What are you talking about?"

  
"You know what I'm talking about, stop acting like you don't!"   
  
  
Rowoon opened another can of beer and drink it straight again  
  
  
"You know he likes someone right?" Rowoon said   
  
  
"So? Get him! Snatch him and make him fall in love with you too!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chani and inseong went out of the restaurant after they ate and they plan to watch movie since it's not that late but something's bothering chani's mind  
  
  
"I-inseong hyung!" Chani said when they get inside the car  
  
  
"Why?"   
  
  
"I'm sorry I don't think I can watch movie now! I forgot that I have plan to study with hwi and rowoon hyung at his house for tomorrow's exam. I need to go now"  
  
  
"Ah really? It's okay, I understand! Let me drive you there."  
  
  
Chani just nod and let inseong take him to rowoon's house. They just became quiet until they came to rowoon's building.   
  
  
Inseong stop his car infront of the gate, chani take off his seatbelt and was about to get out  
  
  
"I was about to tell you something tonight but I guess this is not the right time!" Inseong chuckles  
  
  
"H-huh? About what?"   
  
  
"I will tell you tomorrow! Just get inside, for sure they are waiting for you already."  
  
  
"Y-yes hyung, take care!" He went out of the car and waved at inseong before he open the gate  
  
  
  
Chani walk inside until he reach the door, when he was about to knock he heard the two talking seriously  
  
  
"Hyung after what happened at the club, I realized that you are not a bad person!" Hwi said and chani can feel that his friend is drunk now "after that I want to get close to you and now I think I like you!"  
  
  
Chani can even hear rowoon's sexy laugh  
  
  
"Really! I'm serious, hyung do you like me too?"   
  
  
Chani can't help but exhale all the bad feelings that he is experiencing right now  
  
  
"Rowoon hyung please like me too!" Hwi is really drunk at this moment "you smile! I will take that as yes okay?"  
  
  
He can't take it anymore, he don't know why he feel like he is about to cry, he is mad that's the only thing he knows, he walk out and run until he reach their house, he went straight to his room and just let his body fell in his bed  



	17. Chapter 17

Chani woke up with a swollen eyes, he feel like his body is too heavy to carry but he still force himself to prepare for school  
  
  
  
He walk so slow as if he is sick, he didn't feel hungry so he just decided to just to go school without eating anything.   
  
  
Not too far, he saw two familiar faces beside the convenience store, he stop from walking and stared at the two devils not far from him. He saw how rowoon open the bottled water for hwiyoung, rowoon even touch his friend's back, he was about to turn back but hwiyoung saw him  
  
  
"Chani!" Hwi waved at him and he waved back too, he walk towards them coz he doesn't have any choice  
  
  
"How's last night? What time did you get home?" Hwi added  
  
  
"Around 8pm?"   
  
  
"Oh? Still early, you didn't watch movie?" Hwiyoung asked  
  
  
"You didn't text or call!" Rowoon said in a serious tone  
  
  
"Why would I?"   
  
  
Hwiyoung can't hide his smile seeing his two friends looks like having some quarrel   
  
  
They all both stayed at the bus stop quietly until the bus came, it became crowded coz most of the people waiting wants to get in first. Chani got pushed but rowoon hold his waist immediately   
  
  
"Be careful!" Rowoon said and gave him a stare that can even see his soul  
  
  
Chani stood up straight and immediately get inside the bus. The three of them stand at the bus coz it's already full.   
  
  
"Hyung you know the last time we talk about right?" Hwi whispered to rowoon but chani still heard it, he even saw rowoon smirked  
  
  
When a girl at the seat near them went out already, a student sit on it immediately but rowoon tap his shoulder and force him to leave  
  
  
"Hey! Get out. That should be my seat not yours."   
  
  
The student got scared and stood up quickly and went at the back of the bus, chani rolled his eyes because of rowoon's rudeness   
  
  
"Hey jjani sit here!" Rowoon tap the empty seat infront of him  
  
  
"H-huh? Why me?"   
  
  
"Why not?"  
  
  
Chani just followed what rowoon wants and didn't argue at all. He sit at the empty seat queitly and rowoon just staring at him while hwiyoung is busy with his phone.   
  
  
"Did you eat already?" Rowoon asked him while touching his hair slowly  
  
  
"N-no. I'm not hungry!" He can't even take a glance on rowoon   
  
  
"Are you sick? You should eat with us. Rowoon hyung is too cool when he cook, if you can just see him cook food while topless and his foods are all good." Hwi said excitedly  
  
  
He can't imagine rowoon cook for hwiyoung while topless!   
  
  
"Seriously!" He whispered to himself, he cant help but rolled his eyes and rowoon noticed it  
  
  
  
  
They went out if the bus that only hwiyoung who keep on talking as if there is no tomorrow  
  
  
Chani was about to enter the building and went up on their room when rowoon grab his arm  
  
  
"What?" He asked  
  
  
"It's still early so let's eat first!"   
  
  
"I'm not hungry so let go of my hand!" He Said and grab his arm on rowoon's hand  
  
  
"Wow chani calm down." hwi said when he got shocked about what chani did  
  
  
"Chanhee!" Inseong called not far from them  
  
  
The guy waved at him and gave him a big smile, inseong walks towards them without knowing the happenings  
  
  
"Do you wanna grab some breakfast with me?" Inseong checked his wristwatch "it's still early, my treat!"  
  
  
"Okay hyung!" Chani didn't hesitate to say yes   
  
  
"You said you're not hungry?" Rowoon said in a serious tone but he just ignore it and walk away  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rowoon's mood got ruined because of what happened. He can feel chani is mad but he doesn't know why.   
  
  
He didn't talk to anyone when him and hwi came inside their room, he didn't even greet his friends who waved at him.   
  
  
After some minutes chani came in and sit beside him without even looking at him  
  
  
  
They ended the whole day without talking to each other, chani spend his time on their exam and doesn't even have any guts to take a glance on him  
  
  
  
When the bell ring, chani immediately went out of the room  
  
  
  
"Rowoon are you coming later?" Dawon asked and tap his back  
  
  
"I'm not sure! I need to review." He answered after he put all his things inside his bag  
  
  
"Are you serious?" Zuho laughed as if there is no tomorrow, even jaeyoon and dawon cant help but react to his answer too  
  
  
"Just call us if you plan to go there! We'll wait for you." Jaeyoon said and walk out of the room with his other two friends  
  
  
"Hyung let's go! Let's take a bus together." Hwiyoung waved at him at the exit of their classroom with taeyang  
  
  
He just smiled at them and followed them outside   
  
  
  
  
They walk outside of their building and hwiyoung still hyping up like what he is in the morning. He just smile and laugh on how cute hwiyoung is. He stop from walking when he saw chani and inseong at the parking lot. Chani saw him staring and the last thing he remember is seeing inseong hugged chani so tight as if he won a lottery  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chanhee!" Inseong screamed chani's name when the little boy went out of the building  
  
  
Inseong walks towards the boy with a big smile on his face  
  
  
"Can I drive you home?" Inseong added  
  
  
"S-sure!"   
  
  
Chani walk with inseong until they reached the parking lot beside the exit of their school  
  
  
"Chani actually I want to tell you something or let's just say I want to ask you something. I was about to tell you this last night but then you went home already." He said shyly   
  
  
Chani stop and faced inseong, he has an idea about what will inseong gonna say but he don't know why he doesn't feel excited at all  
  
  
"W-what is it hyung?" He asked but his attention caught those familiar faces who keeps on laughing together while walking out of the building  
  
  
  
Chani saw how rowoon laugh with everything hwiyoung said  
  
  
"I know it may feel weird for you, but I know you are smart enough to noticed everything I did right? So chani will you be mine?" Inseong asked and hold his hands  
  
  
  
Chani saw how rowoon stopped and stared at him, that annoying guy keeps on bothering him and he hates it. He has been waiting for this moment to come. He's been inlove with inseong for so long now, it should be the most memorable moments for him but why he doesn't feel excited at all?   
  
  
"Chanhee?" Inseong added, he's been waiting nervously for chani's answer  
  
  
"Y-yes hyung! I've been inlove with you for long so why would I reject you?"   
  
  
"Really?"   
  
  
"Yes!"   
  
  
Inseong hugged him tight, well he shouldn't get bother at all, this is the moment he'd been waiting for, he should celebrate it.   
  
  
"Should we eat dinner first?" Inseong asked and he just nod   
  
  
  
They went to a fancy restaurant like what inseong wants, though he told him he doesn't want to coz the foods are too expensive but inseong really insisted and told him that it's okay and they should celebrate being a couple now.   
  
  
  
They didn't stay for long since inseong knows that chani still need to review for nother exam the next day. After they eat, inseong drive chani home.   
  
  
"You don't need to get out of the car." Chani said when he saw inseong taking off his seatbelt   
  
  
"Okay then. Text me before you sleep okay?"   
  
  
Chani nod and open the door to get out of the car but then he got shocked when inseong kissed his forehead, he tried to act normal and get out of the car. Inseong waved at him before the guy left  
  
  
"What was that?"   
  
  
Chani almost jump because of the serious voice behind him, he turn around and saw rowoon leaning at their gate while staring at him seriously  
  
  
"W-what are you doing here?"   
  
  
"Waiting for you i guess. What was that about? Why did he kiss you?"  
  
  
"Why do you want to know? Go home hyung I'm tired!" He was about to get inside but rowoon grab his arm  
  
  
"Are you mad at me jjani? Tell me what did I do to make you mad as fuck? Tell Me why so I can say sorry!"   
  
  
"Nothing okay? Nothing!"  
  
  
"Why are you with inseong hyung? Why did he kiss you?"  
  
  
"You're so annoying! What is it to you if he kiss me? Don't act as if you're affected or jealous!" He faced the tall guy and removed his big hand on his arm  
  
  
"I am because I like you! Damn kang chanhee I fucking like you!"   
  
  
Chani almost forgot to breath because of what rowoon said  
  
  
"D-don't lie! You like my bestfriend not me, don't give me hopes Kim rowoon."   
  
  
"Baby!" Rowoon said in a soft voice and hold his hand   
  
  
Chani can feel his knees became weak because of those word  
  
  
"Don't touch me!" He grab his hand "you can't fool me. Everyone knows you're a jerk and I hate you."  
  
  
"How can you hate me when you act so nice to me?"  
  
  
"Because I pity you! I only pity you because you are lonely."  
  
  
Chani can clearly saw rowoon's shocked reaction, those sad eyes became so sharp  
  
  
Rowoon was trying to figure out everything chani said. He exhale all the air from his body and nod slowly  
  
  
"I-is that really the reason why?"  
  
  
Chani didn't answer and even avoid his eyes  
  
  
"I don't need your pity." Rowoon said and walk away  
  
  
Chani can't help but cry, he felt so sorry for what he said. He is so stupid for saying those words to rowoon. He don't know how to fix the mess he did.   
  



	18. Chapter 18

Chani didn't get enough sleep after what he did last night, he felt so bad, he hurt rowoon so much and he didn't mean it.   
  
  
He's been staring at the empty seat beside him, just few minutes before their exam starts but rowoon still not in their room  
  
  
  
Their teacher already went in and immediately distributed all the questioner but rowoon still missing.   
  
  
"Kang Chanhee where is rowoon?" Their teacher asked and he didn't know what to answer  
  
  
"Here!" Said the familiar voice entered the room   
  
  
Everyone take a glance on rowoon who entered the classroom but rowoon doesn't care at all, the tall guy sit beside him but didn't even take a glance on him as if he is not there.   
  
  
  
  
They didn't talk nor stare at each other, chani became busy answering his exam, he needs to make his sense back coz if not his grades will drop. The bell rang right after he finish answering his paper. They have 1 hour break before their two last subject, he take a glance on rowoon who are now busy with his phone  
  
  
"R-rowoon hyung!" He tried to call his name in a low voice but he know rowoon can still hear him  
  
  
"Rowoon let's go!" Jaeyoon said that caught rowoon's attention  
  
  
Rowoon stood up and didn't even bother to look at him  
  
  
"Chani I'm hungry, let's eat now!" Hwiyoung said while waiting for him at the door with taeyang, he immediately stood up and walk towards his friends  
  
  
  
They went at the cafeteria to eat lunch but there are so many students lining up for foods and even the tables were all full  
  
  
"Should we just eat outside?" Taeyang asked  
  
  
"We don't have a choice, I'm so hungry now!" Hwiyoung checked his wristwatch "we still have time!"   
  
  
"I can't! I need to review." Chani said that makes his friends groan  
  
  
"I hope you become successful in the future!" Hwiyoung said sarcastically   
  
  
"We'll just buy you some snacks then." Taeyang said and grab hwi's hand and both walk away  
  
  
  
Chani was about to go back to their classroom when suddenly a group of students cornered him at the corridor, there's only few students at the corridor since everyone are busy at the cafeteria  
  
  
"Mr. Genius can we have some answer for the exam?" A familiar student said  
  
  
"I guess you have brain inside your head right? Try to review to exercise your brain cells." He said trying to act normal but then the guy hold his collar too tight  
  
  
"Am I a joke to you? Aren't you scared?"   
  
  
He can see how mad the guy because of what he said. He didn't answer, he didn't even move even though he almost choke because of the big hand on his collar  
  
  


  
"Don't block my way!" A cold serious voice said from behind  
  
  
He saw the boys keep on tapping each other, the guy release chani from his dirty hand, he cough after what the student did, even if he didn't turn around he know who the guy from behind  
  
  
"Kim rowoon we are just playing here!" The guy said that makes him sneer   
  
  
"I don't care! Just don't block my way." Rowoon said and walk away  
  
  
the tall guy didn't even bother to look at him, chani hold his chest as if someone stabbed him  
  
  
"You are lucky!" The student said and left him at the corridor  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rowoon's phone keep on ringing but he ignored his friend's call. He left them at a cafeteria after he saw chani walk outside with his friends, he just followed them without the little boy knowing, he don't know why but he is fine stalking him from behind  
  
  
  
He got so mad after seeing those students hurting his favorite person.   
  
  
He followed those 3 students at the restroom, he saw the guy who hurt chani washing his hands so he walk towards the guy and lean at the wall, rowoon even Cross his arms and stared at the guy  
  
  
"You hit kang chanhee?" He said  
  
  
"No we are just playing, it's just a joke!" Student explained  
  
  
"Joke?" He come closer and grab the guy's collar "should I make a joke with you too? May I beat you up?"   
  
  
"No I'm sorry I will never do it again!" He raised his hands and other students can't come near them  
  
  
"Never mess with chanhee if you don't want me mess up with you too!" He said and push the boy  
  
  
  
  
  


  
Chani went back to their classroom, he open his notes and tried to focus his mind when suddenly his phone ring and inseong's name pop up on it, he answered it immediately   
  
  
"Did you take lunch already?" Inseong asked on the other line   
  
  
"Yes!" He lied  
  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't get to eat with you, we did so many things today!"   
  
  
Rowoon came back and sit beside him like as usual the tall guy didn't take a glance on him, rowoon just lean on his chair, Cross his arms and close his eyes  
  
  
"I-its okay I understand." Chani said  
  
  
"I need to cut the call now! I will drive you home later okay? I will call you again. I love you!"   
  
  
"I-" he don't understand why he can't say those words when in fact he like inseong a lot for long   
  
  
"I will never cut the call if you didn't say it." Inseong tease him  
  
  
"I-i love you too!" He said while staring at rowoon, he was actually waiting for his reaction but there is none  
  
  
Chani keep on thinking that maybe those words that rowoon said to him was only a joke, and it's so impossible too coz he know rowoon and hwiyoung likes each other, he heard it, their confessions.   
  
  
  
They take another 2 exams before the bell ring as a sign that class done for this day. The last day of their exam. He can rest now, tomorrow is the last day of classes for this week and it's gonna be back to normal again  
  
  


  
As what he think, everything became back to normal, he feels like he is back from day 1. Friday morning and he didn't see rowoon attend classes, he didn't see him around the school.   
  
  
Weekend... He help his parents at their restaurant, no rowoon who always ordered chicken.  
  
  
  
Chani feels like everything has change, or let's just say him and rowoon gets back from being strangers again.   
  
  
  
Many days have pass but he never see rowoon at their class, rowoon may attend classes once when zuho drag him inside their room and saw some wounds on rowoon's lips and nose.   
  
  
Chani always come to school with inseong, the guy even drive him home, inseong is a nice guy and it's one of the reason why he fell for him  
  
  


he really want to ask inseong about rowoon but he don't want him to misunderstand anything, one night when he went to a convenience store he saw rowoon's car, chani smile a bit knowing that rowoon already get his car back again, he didn't notice that he followed the car until he stop infront of rowoon's house, he saw the tall guy look so drunk, rowoon can't even walk straight and was about to fall, chani can't help but come near the guy and help him. Looks like rowoon's spirit already lost because of alcohol.   
  
  
"Hyung where have you been?" He asked  
  
  
He hold rowoon's arm and help him walk going to the house, he never heard any complain about the tall guy, maybe because rowoon is too drunk. He can smell the alcohol and mint again.   
  
  
Chani help rowoon lie down the bed with full of squirtle stuff toy  
  
  
"For sure you'll never know about this because you are too drunk." He said to the unconscious guy  
  
  
Rowoon's phone keep on ringing so chani get it inside rowoon's pocket and dawon's name pop up on it, chani answered the call  
  
  
"Hey where are you? Where did you take the girl at the other table? Dude you know she is my type but zuho saw you kissing that girl. Traitor!" Dawon said continously  
  
  
Chani got shocked and cut the call quickly, he can't believe what he heard, he got mad and hurt.   
  
  
"JERK!" He throw the phone on rowoon's face and walk away  
  



	19. Chapter 19

Rowoon woke up because of a phone call, he slowly open his eyes and answer the call  
  
  
"Hey where are you?" Dawon scream on the other line  
  
  
"House! Why?"  
  
  
"Why? Don't tell me you will not going to attend classes again? You didn't attend classes for how many days!"  
  
  
"I still have hangover!" He said and stood up  
  
  
"Hangover my ass!"   
  
  
"What the fuck?" He shouted when he face the mirror and saw a blood get dried on his nose  
  
  
"What? Did you just curse at me?" Dawon shouted too   
  
  
"What the fuck happened to me last night? Why I got blood on my nose? I feel like someone punch me while I'm sleeping!"  
  
  
"Bro I don't know! I don't even know where did you go and what time did you get home last night, but you answered my call around 10pm but you didn't talk. I guess you were too drunk huh."  
  
  
  
Rowoon cut the call, he can't even remember the call dawon was talking about. He doesn't have any plan to go to school, for him it's better to stay at home, also it's Friday already so what's the point if he attend class today.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
Chani is trying to get his senses back because he is being blank since the morning. He still thinking about rowoon kissing someone.   
  
  
"Hey are you listening?" Hwi said and flicked chani's forehead  
  
  
"That hurts! What is it?" He touched his forehead and rolled his eyes on hwiyoung  
  
  
"Sshh be quiet!"   
  
  
Chani forgot that they are in the library, students stared at him because of his loud voice  
  
  
"I said I'm going to confess to taeyang today!" Hwi added  
  
  
"C-confess? Wait... Why?" Chani got confused   
  
  
"What's why? You know that I like him since day 1 right?"  
  
  
"No.. I mean yes I know but I thought you like rowoon now?"  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
  
"The last time you came to his house, I came too and I heard you confess, you told him that you like him!"  
  
  
"What?" Hwi can't help but laugh and chani covered his friend's mouth "well I guess you missed some words kang chanhee! Yes I told him that I like him, I like him to be my brother. I told him that I want him to be my brother. You should listen until the end! You are so funny."  
  
  
"Wait does that mean you two doesn't have romantic feelings for each other?"  
  
  
"That will never gonna happen. I'm a loyal person!"  
  
  
"Then I am wrong?" He still wants to confirm it  
  
  
"Listen, I know something happened between you two, but the only thing I want you to know that rowoon hyung likes you. He seriously likes you a lot! He told me his feelings about you that night."  
  
  
"Y-you sleep with him right?"   
  
  
"What are you talking about? God if you just know, he let me sleep at the couch coz he said I can't come inside his room."   
  
  
Chani can't hide the little smile from his lips  
  
  
  
Hwi took out his phone from his pocket  
  
  
"I need to go to the cafeteria, taeyang hyung texted me. I will be back later!" Hwi said and left chani spacing out  
  
  
  
Chani still thinking about everything, those hurtful words he said about rowoon, he felt guilty about it. He feel so stupid  
  
  
He get his phone and stared at rowoon's number, still hesitating if he will gonna text him, call him or just ignore everything as if nothing happened  
  
  
  
"Chanhee did you see inseong?" Youngbin asked and sit infront of him  
  
  
"H-huh? Ah he went to the office."  
  
  
"Something happened?"   
  
  
"N-nothing!"   
  
  
Youngbin saw rowoon's name on his phone so he hide it and he saw youngbin smile.   
  
  
"infatuation" Youngbin said out of nowhere  
  
  
"What?" Chani asked   
  
  
"I'm an observant person chanhee, even if we are not close I can easily observe everything. If you can just notice I feel that you like rowoon."   
  
  
"Hyung my boyfriend is inseong hyung and I like him for long."  
  
  
"Maybe you are just romantisizing the word I LIKE HIM FOR LONG? Maybe you don't really like him and it's just an infatuation?" Youngbin became serious as if he is scolding his little brother  
  
  
Chani didn't even say a word  
  
  
"Inseong has a problem with his feelings too same as you, I'm here as a friend and an older brother to make clear to you both! Now I want to ask you a question, do you like rowoon?"  
  
  
"H-hyung!"  
  
  
"Why? It's just a simple question, yes or no? You can fool everyone but you can't fool yourself, never fool yourself chanhee! You can't love anyone else if you really love inseong. Maybe you're just attracted by your belief that you like him?" Youngbin said while staring straight to chani's eyes  
  


  
  
"Chanhee!" Inseong is waving at them while walking towards their table  
  
  
  
"I was looking for you. We need to finish our task." Youngbin stood up and faced inseong  
  
  
"Okay okay I know. Chanhee let's just eat dinner later okay?" Inseong said while youngbin is dragging him away  
  
  
After few minutes hwi and tyang came back   
  
  
"What took you two so long?" Chani asked   
  
  
"Jaeyoon hyung talked to us. He is inviting us tomorrow on his birthday! It surely is fun. You two should try to come to their bar too." Hwiyoung said excitedly   
  
  
"We are still minor!" Chani rolled his eyes  
  
  
"I will ask my mom if I can go tomorrow!" Taeyang said  
  
  
"It's okay if we are still minor. It's exclusive for us though. It's a private party for jaeyoon hyung and his friends." Hwi said while checking all the books infront of him "for sure rowoon hyung will be there too!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rowoon went to a convenience store to buy some energy drink, when he walk and saw chani's mom scolding chani's younger brother infront of their house, he came close to them and chani's mom noticed him immediately   
  
  
"What happened?" He asked   
  
  
"This kid is giving me stress! He doesn't want to go to school okay fine I let him and now he is bothering us when he knows we have so many customers now!" Chani's mom said while staring at his son who is now about to cry   
  
  
"If you don't mind ma'am I will take care of him for today!" He said and pat the kid's head   
  
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
  
Rowoon nods and hold seokhee's hand.  
  
  
"Let's go! Let's play ps4."   
  
  
"You have? Wow let's go!" Seokhee excitedly pulled rowoon   
  
  
"Thank you rowoon!" Chani's mom said while watching the two walking away  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chani being used to eat dinner with inseong, the guy always fetch and drive him home too. For him, he is lucky to have inseong as his boyfriend, inseong take care of him so well, he is the definition of a perfect man but why he still feel incomplete.  
  
  
  
"You sure you want to go home already?" Inseong asked while driving him home  
  
  
"Yes I need to finish my project!" He answered   
  
  
"Does rowoon still didn't attend classes until now?"   
  
  
"Nope!"   
  
  
"That boy! I don't know what to do with him anymore. His mom always ask me to take care of him but he is too stubborn! He is not like that when he was a kid. He is nice and smart boy, but everything change when his parents get divorce. He is a lonely kid!"   
  
  
Chani didn't know what to say, he decided to just stay quiet   
  
  
  
  
Inseong stop his car infront of chani's house, chani removed his seatbelt and faced inseong  
  
  
"Be safe! Goodnight." He waved softly  
  
  
Chani was about to get out but inseong hold his arm, he gave inseong a curious look. Inseong come closer to him and was about to kiss him but chani avoid it. Inseong stop and smile at him  
  
  
"Goodnight!" Inseong tap chani's head and let chani went out of the car   
  
  
  
Chani bite his lips while watching inseong's car, he didn't know why he avoided the kiss, but he doesn't feel to accept it.   
  
  
  
"Where is seokhee?" He asked his mom when he get inside the house  
  
  
"At rowoon's house!"   
  
  
"At this hour?"   
  
  
"He's been there since afternoon. Go and get him!" His mom said while her eyes are focus on tv  
  
  
"Why me?"   
  
  
"Why not? Coz I told you to and you should do what I said. You already forgot that I'm the mother here?"   
  
  
"Okay fine mom!" He said sarcastically, his dad can't help but facepalm   
  
  
  
  
He went to rowoon's house with a nervous heart. He opened the gate since he know the passcode already. He took a deep breathe first before he knock the door, it takes few minutes before rowoon open it  
  
  
  
"S-seokhee!" He said and avoiding rowoon's topless body, obviously the tall guy just finished taking a bath  
  
  
"Sleeping, come in!"   
  
  
He went inside and walk straight to rowoon's room, he saw his younger brother sleeping peacefully on rowoon's bed and surrounded by squirtle stufftoys.   
  
  
Chani is trying to wake seokhee up but the kid is obviously ignoring him  
  
  
"He may be too tired for playing!" Rowoon lean at the door and Cross his arms  
  
  
Chani obviously got distracted by rowoon's abs, he is trying to avoid looking at it.   
  
  
"Did you eat already?" Rowoon asked in a soft voice  
  
  
"I ate with inseong hyung!" He stood up and went at the living room, he sit at the couch and rowoon sit beside him too   
  
  
  
"Y-you didn't attend classes for how many days now." He added   
  
  
"You miss me? Just tell me if you miss me then I will attend classes again." He stared at chani  
  
  
"Can I have a water?" He stood up and went straight to the kitchen, he open the fridge and take one bottled water, he was about to drink it but he got shocked when he noticed rowoon is already behind him  
  
  
"You miss me?" Rowoon walks closer to him, chani almost lean at the fridge and rowoon cornered him "because me, if only you just know, I miss you everyday."  
  
  
  
Chani doesn't have any strenght to move or even push rowoon  
  
  
"Y-you're too close!" He touch rowoon's chest to push him but the tall guy hold his hand  
  
  
"Don't move! Don't push me away"   
  
  
Those words hit him, he get stiff. He feels like rowoon is using his evil power on him, he didn't move even an inch and even have a strength to stared on rowoon's eyes  
  
  
Rowoon slowly moving his face to chani, the little boy didn't push him or react about it so he continue doing it, he kissed him slowly and waiting for chani to react  
  
  
"Baby open your mouth!" He whispered and chani just followed what he said   
  
  
From a gentle kiss it became deeper, rowoon cant even control himself, his kiss became aggressive, chani almost losing his breath but he didn't care, he kiss the little boy's neck as if he is playing with it. His hand get inside chani's shirt  
  
  
"S-stop!"   
  
  
Rowoon pulled chani's body deeper to him, his hand became playful inside chani's shirt  
  
  
"R-rowoon hyung stop!" He got strenght to push rowoon   
  
  
Rowoon gets back to his senses because of what chani did. 

  
"Sorry!" the only word he said and let chani go to his room to wake seokhee  
  
  
  
  



	20. Chapter 20

Chani doesn't have any plan to get up of the bed after the stupid things happened last night, he fell like he lose energy

"I'm so stupid!" He said to himself

He pick up his phone beside him when it vibrates and inseong named pop up on it

"Good morning! I will pick you at 6pm, let's go to jaeyoon's bar together."

He took a deep breathe and drop his phone on his bed. He doesn't have any plan to go but he can't say no to inseong and his friends will surely force him to come too. 

Exactly 6pm inseong came to chani's place, he stop his car infront if the gate. Chani went out and walk towards him

'You really came at exact time huh!" He said and went inside the car

"Ofcourse I don't want my chanhee to wait for long." He gave chani a bright smile

It only takes 25 minutes for them to came to jaeyoon's bar. It's his first time to see it, it's too classy inside, the place was filled with rich people, what does he expect, they are all rich, he feel so out of place but gladly he saw hwi and tyang in one of the table. He waved at his friends and tyang waved back

"Hey I thought you are not coming!" Jaeyoon came to greet them and the guy obviously look so tipsy already

"Happy birthday hyung!" Chani greeted

"Happy birthday jaeng, here's our gift!" Inseong handed jaeyoon a small bag of gift

"Thank you." 

"I will go to my friends first!" Chani whispered to inseong

"Sure!"

He walk towards his friends, he sit beside tyang and facing hwiyoung

"What time did you come here?" Chani asked

"About 15 minutes ago." Tyang drink his mango shake and watch those people dancing at the center

Chani Roam his eyes arround the place, checking every faces until he saw a familiar face 3 tables away from them. Rowoon was surrounded by girls and even guys, the tall guy is busy laughing and drinking, chani can't help but get annoyed, he pulled his shirt collar as if he felt hot

"What was that?" Hwiyoung pointed at chani's neck

"What?" He asked curiously, tyang face him and check his neck

"You have red dot on your neck!" Hwiyoung raised his brow

Chani remembered what rowoon did last night. 

"A-ah that's mosquito bite."

"That big?" 

"Hey that's normal especially if you scratch it too hard." Tyang said and sip his juice

Chani didn't know if tyang is really innocent or dumb

Chani's phone vibrate on his pocket, he take it and saw rowoon's name at the screen, he read the message from an evil

Rowoon:  
"You didn't tell me that you are coming!"

He Ignored it and smile at inseong who is now coming to their table

"You want to drink?" Inseong put a two plates with different type of foods in their table "eat these first!" 

"I cant drink!" He said, inseong nodded and kiss his forehead

"Hyung can I have beer?" Hwi act cute and inseong laughed at it

Chani's phone vibrate again, he checked it and saw rowoon's message again

Rowoon:  
Don't flirt infront of me! 

"I'll get you a drink! Wait here." Inseong walk away to get some drinks for his friends

Chani took a glance on rowoon and he saw the tall guy looking at him while slightly waving his phone

His phone vibrate again and rowoon's name pop out on it 

Rowoon:   
Don't come too close to inseong hyung, it's hard to control jealousy baby 

Chani can't help but rolled his eyes, he tried to ignore it and just focus on enjoying the moments with his friends and inseong. 

Everytime he take a glance on rowoon, the tall guy is already looking at him. Even though there are so many girls around rowoon even flirting with him, rowoon's eyes were still focus on him. That bothered him, too obvious. 

"Let's dance too!" Tyang hold chani and hwi's hands and drag them to the center

He didn't complain since tyang obviously wants to dance since a while, he just agreed since inseong take jaeyoon home first because the guy passed out for drinking too much

Chani is enjoying dancing at the center, it's not as bad as he thought, everyone at the center are all busy dancing and partying on their own. 

"I'll go to restroom first!" Tyang said and walk away 

The songs were all good, he can't help buy enjoy dancing until a hand wrapped on his waist from behind, he almost jump and face to see who it is

"You look sexy when you dance!" Rowoon smirked and pulled chani closer to him, chani can smell the alcohol and mint again

"I'll go to the restroom too! Hyung if you need look out just tell me." Hwi said and left him jaw dropped 

Rowoon just nod to his friend and chuckles

"You're too close!" Chani trying to push rowoon but the tall guy is too stronger than him

"You don't have any idea how hurt I am seeing you too sweet with my cousin. You flirt too much!" Rowoon softly touch his face

"You flirt with your girls too!" He look away

"I didn't!"

"You did! I saw you." 

"They flirt with me but I didn't flirt back. How can I flirt with others when you keep on looking at me?" Rowoon tease with smirk

"So if I'm not looking, you will flirt with them huh?" 

"Ofcourse not!" He pulled him more closer to him "why? Are you jealous baby?" 

Chani didn't answer and avoid rowoon's eyes

"Baby look at me!" Rowoon touch chani's chin and make him do eye contacts "do you like me too?" 

Chani can feel his face burning, he didn't give an answer

"Damn baby you like me too? Look at me!" Rowoon is trying to catch chani's eyes but the little boy still avoiding it "fuck! you like me too!" 

"I-i didn't say yes!" 

"You didn't say no either." Rowoon buried his face on chani's neck and wrapped his arms on the little boy's waist "I'm so damn inlove! Baby You are driving me crazy." 

"T-there are so many people!" 

"I don't care! You know what I think at this moment?" He stared on chani's face

"W-what?" 

"I'm starving!" 

"Then go eat." He pouted

"I want to eat you. I want to own you! I want you like crazy damn!" 

"I have A boyfriend." He look away

"Break up with him!" Rowoon's eyes please him 

"Rowoon hyung!" He look at rowoon's eyes 

"You can't? Fine then cheat with me!" He touched chani's cheek "cheat with me, I can accept anything! You can use me if you're bored, Im fine with just some of your spare time, I can even accept left over. Just be with me! If you just know how much I wanted to be him. I want to hug and kiss you too! I want to eat dinner and watch movie with you too!" He is trying to control his tears 

"I can't hurt inseong!" He Shook his head

"You can't hurt him....but you can hurt me?" Rowoon nodded and walk away 

Chani gets back to their table where hwi and tyang are busy with their drinks, he tried to drink a can of beer at their table

"Hello you don't drink!" Hwi tease

"I just want to try" 

"Something happened?" Tyang asked but he didn't answer

He drink straight the can of beer while looking at the girl kissing rowoon's neck 

"Jerk!" He said to himself

Rowoon stood up, wrap his arm on the girl's shoulder and both of them left the bar. 

He got hurt seeing those scene, he didn't know why he feels like rowoon is cheating on him. 

Chani stood up and walk towards zuho and dawon who are busy drinking and laughing with their friends

"Where did rowoon go?" He asked

"Calm down! He left already." Zuho answered with a tipsy face

"He said he is going to make a baby tonight!" Dawon tease and zuho cover his friend's mouth

He can't control the liquid came out from his eyes, zuho and dawon got shocked by it

"You can go straight to his house I think!" Zuho tried to smile

Chani left the bar and trying to contact rowoon but he can't reach the tall guy. 

"That jerk!" He wipe his tears

He is waiting for a cab until a blue Bentley bentayga stop infront of him, the window lowered down and he saw youngbin inside. 

"What are you doing here? I'm about to go to jaeyoon's place! Did you cry?" 

"H-hyung can you take me to rowoon's place?" 

Youngbin is too clueless but he still agreed to drive chani going to rowoon's house


	21. Chapter 21

🚨🚨🚨  
  
  


  
Youngbin left chani infront of rowoon's place, the little boy went straight inside rowoon's building since he know the passcode of the gate.   
  
  
  
When he get infront of the door, he knock gently but no rowoon appear, seems like rowoon is not home yet, he sit infront of it and hug his knees, he lean his head on his knees and tears fall from his eyes again. It may be weird but he can't control his emotions  
  
  
  
Few minutes had past when he heard footsteps running towards him  
  
  
  
"jjani why are you here? You should call me!" Rowoon said while catching his breathe   
  
  
Chani look up and saw rowoon's worried face  
  
  
"Where did you go?" He stood up and wipe his eyes "dawon hyung said you're making a baby!"   
  
  
"What? Don't believe him. You are my baby!" He come closer to chani and wipe the little boy's tears "did you cried because of it?"   
  
  
Chani avoids rowoon's stares, the tall guy chuckles because of it, he just open the door and went inside, chani followed him too   
  
  
"You came here just to ask me if I'll be making a baby?"   
  
  
"I'm bored!" Chani pouted "and you said you're starving."  
  
  
"What?" Rowoon raised his brow and chuckles  
  
  
"I will go home now!" He rolled his eyes and turn around  
  
  
  
Before he open the door, rowoon grab him, leaned him at the wall, and started kissing him, it was soft and warm, chani's body react quickly, he wrapped his arms around rowoon's neck as rowoon deepened the kiss and make his tongue roam inside chani's mouth, rowoon lift him up and wrapped his legs around rowoon's waist. The tall guy carried him to his room and as he laid chani down on his bed. Rowoon starting to remove his shirt and chani's, the tall guy smirked before he continue kissing chani again, their kiss became more passionate, rowoon continue kissing him down to his neck, rowoon's hand on his cheek and one hand is removing his belt and trying to unzip his pants while nibbling his neck  
  
  
"R-rowoon hyung!" He moan as if The guys is making him drunk from his kisses   
  


  
Chani filled the room with his moan as he pulling rowoon closer to his own body and rubbing him. Rowoon stopped from kissing and stripped chani's pants before he stripped his.   
  
  
"You're so prefect!" Rowoon said while staring at chani's body  
  
  
Chani keep on moaning rowoon's names as the tall guy continue kissing and teasing him  
  
  
"H-hyung...." He moaned  
  
  
"Hmm?"   
  
  
"I-i want you inside me!"   
  
  
Rowoon touched his face gently as if he is worried  
  
  
"Baby are you sure?" He asked and chani just nod "it's gonna be painful!"   
  
  
"I don't mind the pain!"   
  
  
  
Rowoon can see the desperation on chani's eyes and the longing for him to take him completely, he started to enter his length inside chani, the little boy let out a moan as he grabbed the bedsheet, rowoon continue pushing himself in gently until chani gets use to pain  
  
  
"It's just painful at first!" Rowoon said  
  
  
"K-keep going." Chani became needy as if he is too thirsty with it  
  
  
  
The tall guy moved slowly and gently at first, picking up the pace, until chani's hole became use to pain, his thrusting had continue to increase causing the bed to squeak louder, chani bit his lips to stop himself from being too loud, rowoon loved watching him, he continue moving in and out of chani, he shoved every inch of himself to the little boy even some time chani scream out the pain, rowoon can't even control himself too, he keep on pushing himself faster and deeper and to make sure he can give chani the pleasure he wants  
  
  
"R-rowoon hyung!"   
  
  
"Keep on moaning my name baby!"   
  
  
  
  
Each movement of rowoon rubbed on chani's soft spot, he make it deeper and deeper, the little boy scream a moan again until the tall guy slowed down and came inside him, rowoon rest at the top of him as they both catching their breathe, he can feel rowoon's warm liquid on him.   
  
  
"I love you!" Rowoon kissed him but he is too tired to reponse  
  


  


  


Chani woke up from a sunlight through the window that's kissing his face, he then realize that he is lying on rowoon's arm, the handsome face od the precious guy is now infront of him sleeping innocently, chani gently touch rowoon's face that makes the tall guy move a bit and hug him tight  
  
  
  
They are still both naked and wrapped by a blanket, his skin touched by rowoon's skin.   
  
  
The tall guy slowly open his eyes and caught chani staring at him, he hugged the little one and kiss his forehead  
  
  
"Good morning!" Rowoon husky voice became a song to chani's ears   
  
  
"G-good morning."   
  
  
"What do you want to eat? I'll cook for you!" Rowoon stood up without any clothes on  
  
  
Chani sit and look away, he can feel his cheeks burning  
  
  
"Can you wear something first?" Chani said while looking at the side  
  
  
"Why? You already saw everything last night!" Rowoon can't help but laugh  
  
  
"It's different! It's already morning."  
  
  
"Shall we do it again today so you'll get use to see my body day and night?" He move closer to chani and tease him  
  
  
"Stop teasing me!" He covered his face for being embarrassed, rowoon left him laughing  
  
  
  
He cover his body with blanket and lock the door so he can wear his clothes on, when he come out, he saw rowoon busy preparing for their breakfast, already wearing a plain white shirt and a boxer short  
  
  
"Come here let's eat!" Rowoon prepared sandwiches, milk and fruits at the table  
  
  
Chani took a bite of his sandwich and drink his milk  
  
  
"Does your body ache? Do you feel any pain?" Rowoon asked while watching him eat  
  
  
"Nothing!" He said even though he can feel body pain at the moment, he doesn't want rowoon to feel sorry about last night  
  
  
  
After he ate two sandwich, rowoon keep on feeding him fruits and patting his head.   
  
  
His phone vibrate at the table and his mom's name pop up on it, he read it and saw rowoon waiting for him to say something  
  
  
"My mom just asked where am I!"   
  
  
"Ahh your mom."   
  
  
"I didn't know you can make delicious sandwich!"   
  
  
"Ofcourse! I live alone so I get use to cook for myself. I can make more than that."  
  
  
"Cook for me next time and make more sandwich for Monday! I want to eat it at school."   
  
  
"You like it? Which taste better? Sandwich or me?" Rowoon tease  
  
  
"Sandwich!" He is trying to tease him back  
  
  
"Really huh? That's why you keep on biting your lips last night? And all I can see is the white in your eyes!" Rowoon doesn't want to lose  
  
  
"S-stop!" Chani covered his face and rowoon can't help but laugh  
  
  
  
Chani's phone vibrate again, he check it and saw inseong's name calling, he look at rowoon first who took a deep sigh before he answered the call  
  
  
  
"I-inseong hyung!"   
  
  
"Good morning! Im sorry  
About last night I didn't get to drive you home."   
  
  
"It's okay. I got home safe!" He lied while looking at rowoon  
  
  
"Glad to know. Are you free later? Let's watch movie!"   
  
  
"O-okay!"   
  
  
"I will pick you up before lunch okay? I love you!"   
  
  
"I-i love you." He close his eyes after saying those words   
  
  
He cut the call and stared at the tall guy who's trying to be busy peeling the apple  
  
  
"When will you plan to break up with him?" Rowoon drop the fruit and stared at him  
  
  
"Please give me time!" Chani bite his lips  
  
  
"I can only accept to be your second option for now but don't make me your second for long baby! I'm a selfish person, I want you to be mine and mine only." He stood up and walk closer to chani "you need to go home now, you still have a date!" He smile bitterly and touch chani's face   
  
  
  
  
  


  


Rowoon is trying to make himself busy after chani left his house, he keep on looking at the clock and it's already 5pm, he is thinking what chani and inseong doing at this hour. He get back to his senses when someone knock the door, he immediately run and open it to think that it's chani buy he is wrong, his smile fades quickly  
  
  
"Why are you here?"   
  
  
"Why you didn't answer my messages? I keep on calling you but you didn't pick up! Son let's have dinner together! I need to tell you something." His mom hold his arm that makes him sigh and rolled his eyes  
  
  
"Wait here!" He went to his room to get a jacket and cap  
  
  


  
  
  
"What do you want to say?" Rowoon keep on playing with pasta infront of him  
  
  
"I'm pregnant!" His mom gave him a sweet smile   
  
  
Rowoon dropped the fork he is holding that caught people's attention   
  
  
"You drag me here just to say that? Is that a reason why you didn't call for how many days?" He smirked  
  
  
"I'm sorry son, we are just too busy with my husband's business! I guess you're okay and healthy, I didn't bother you at all coz I know you hate it. You're a grown up man now I know you can take care of yourself!"   
  
  
  
Rowoon didn't even bother to look at her  
  
  
"Tell me some happenings about you! Do you have a girlfriend now?"   
  
  
"I do!" He calmly said while nodding  
  
  
"Really?"  
  
  
"Not a girlfriend but a boyfriend." He scroll up his phone and showed chani's stolen photo to his mom  
  
  
  
He actually got so many stolen photos of chani, he secretly taking him a photo. He can see his mom's shocked face for a second but it changed into smile  
  
  
"He is so cute! What's his name? I want to meet him."   
  
  
"Aren't you supposed to get mad? Why are you smiling as if I'm a normal guy!"   
  
  
"Why would I get mad? I'm happy as long as my son is happy, and you are normal. Falling inlove whether it's boy or girl is normal, you can't dictate your heart, it beats on it's own, all you have to do is follow it!"   
  
  
Rowoon didn't expect his mom to say those words, he feels like his cheeks are blushing.   
  
  
"F-forget it! Just eat." He said


	22. Chapter 22

"I thought you're not gonna attend classes again!" Chani said when rowoon sit beside him  
  
  
"You know I have to, I need to set my eyes on you the whole day." He hold chani's hand  
  
  
"Don't touch my hand! They will see us!" He look around their classroom but everyone are busy   
  
  
"I just miss my baby." Rowoon pouted  
  
  
"Why are you late?"   
  
  
"I made sandwich for you." He tap the small bag beside him and raised his brows   
  
  
"Really?" Chani asked excitedly and rowoon nods cutely "anyway I saw you last night, where did you go?"   
  
  
"Last night? I got home almost 10pm, why are you still outside that time?"   
  
  
"You answered me with a question too Kim rowoon!" He pouted "I just throw the garbage that time, where did you go?"   
  
  
"I just ate dinner with my m-mom."   
  
  
The bell ring sign that class will start already, Chani can feel that rowoon wants to avoid the topic so he didn't talk about it again   
  
  
  
"Let's eat dinner together!" Rowoon can't get his eyes off of chani even thought their teacher look at him some time   
  
  
"You know I always eat with inseong hyung." Chani said while taking down some notes  
  
  
"Tell him to go home. Tell him you are not free today! Please?" He pouted  
  
  
  
Chani can't resist annoying rowoon, after class he texted inseong and lied that he can't eat with him coz he needs to get home early, inseong replied immediately and insisting to drive him home.   
  
  
  
Just give me 20 minutes, pls wait for me and i will drive you home  
\- inseong  
  
  
  
"Just tell him you are on your way now and if he reply then don't text him back!" Rowoon said  
  
  
"Why I feel like an evil is whispering at my ears?" Chani teased the tall guy  
  
  
"Handsome evil?" He smirked  
  
  
"Kim rowoon aren't you coming with us?" Zuho shouted behind them and they both turn around  
  
  
  
"No! Chani needs to go home now." He said and stared at chani  
  
  
"I didn't know you're his baby sitter!" Zuho pat his shoulder and walk away  
  
  
"Let's go now!"   
  
  
"Wait I'll text inseong hyung first."   
  
  
"Tell him you're on your way home now!" Rowoon waited until chani has been done texting  
  
  
  
They both went straight to rowoon's car, the tall guy move his car slowly until they went out of the school  
  
  
"What do you want to eat?" Rowoon asked while his eyes are on the road  
  
  
"Meat!" He checked his phone and saw inseong message "inseong hyung replied. He said okay and sorry!" He pouted  
  
  
"He's fine. Let's eat first before we watch movie!" He smiled at chani and the little boy just nod at him  
  


  
  
  
Rowoon parked his car infront of a Korean barbeque restaurant, he let chani choose what they will eat. Rowoon can feel chani is hungry, the way the little boy eat nonstop  
  
  
"You're hungry huh!"   
  
  
"I'm craving for meat since last week."  
  
  
"Aren't you always eat dinner with inseong hyung?'   
  
  
"We always eat pasta coz he likes pasta."  
  
  
"He didn't ask you what to eat?"   
  
  
"I didn't complain since he is the one who always pay." Chani Shook his head and grab a piece of meat again  
  
  
"Everytime you're with me, I will spoiled you whatever you want." He winked and chani gave him a puppy smile  
  


  
After they eat, they went to a near cinema to watch movie. When they went inside, they both saw jaeyoon who is about to exit the place  
  
  
"Hyung!" Rowoon waved at his friend and jaeyoon waved back and walk towards them  
  
  
"Are you guys gonna watch movie?" Jaeyoon asked  
  
  
"I will go to the restroom first!" Chani whispered to rowoon  
  
  
Jaeyoon and rowoon just watched chani walk far from them  
  
  
"Where is inseong?" Jaeyoon asked while still looking at chani's back  
  
  
"I don't know!" Rowoon shrugged   
  
  
"Are you two cheating?" He raise his brow   
  
  
"Don't tell inseong hyung okay? Chani will break with him soon."   
  
  
"Rowoon you're my friend but I don't tolerate this kind of thing!"   
  
  
"You still like him?" Rowoon asked out of nowhere "ah that's why you are this sensitive when it comes to him."  
  
  
"What? This is just not right!"   
  
  
"Isn't this a good thing? If chani breaks up with him then you have a chance to get him back again."  
  
  
Rowoon can feel his friend is trying to control himself  
  
  
"What happened to me and inseong is already in the past!" Jaeyoon saw chani walks towards them "fix your mess and be a human again!" He tap rowoon's shoulder and turn around  
  
  
  
"Let's go!" Chani said and hold rowoon's hand  
  
  


  
  
They ended watching the movie silently, chani noticed rowoon being so quiet even until they get infront if their house. Rowoon stop his car infront of chani's house  
  
  
"Are you okay?" Chani removed his seatbelt and touch rowoon's face  
  
  
"Ofcourse, why wouldn't I?" He gave chani a sweet smile and hold the little boy's hand  
  
  
"Starting today, if someone hurt you, if something bad happen please tell me! Come to me coz I want to protect you too. From now on you will never be alone, you have me now!" Chani smile and saw liquids from rowoon's eyes  
  
  
"I love you so much! Thank you for coming to my life, thank you for making me smile like crazy. I will never let you go baby!" He kissed chani's hand sweetly  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chani went out if their house immediately when he saw inseong's car outside. As usual routine they will both going to school together   
  
  
"Sorry about yesterday I didn't get to drive you home!! Inseong said  
  
  
"I-its okay, I'm sorry too coz I didn't wait for you."  
  
  
"It's not your fault! Let's go."  
  
  
They both went inside the car, inseong drive gently at the narrow street, he keep on looking at chani everytime he got a chance  
  
  
"W-why?" Chani noticed   
  
  
"Nothing I just missed you so bad. It feels like I didn't see you for years." Inseong chuckles   
  
  
  
  
  


When they arrived at the school, chani saw rowoon's car at the parking area already and he feel so nervous just by seeing it.   
  
  
"I can't accompany you to your classroom, I need to go to the library right now! I'm sorry." Inseong kiss his forehead  
  
  
"It's okay, I can go alone!"   
  
  
"You sure? I feel so bad."  
  
  
"You're so funny! We're already at school, I can go to classroom alone." Chani can't help but laugh, he can't deny that inseong is nice and sweet guy but he still choose to fall inlove to a tall devil tree  
  
  
  
  
Chani walks alone at the corridor when he saw jaeyoon walks towards him, the guy waved at him so waved back too  
  
  
"Can we talk?" Jaeyoon said  
  
  
"O-okay hyung!" He followed the guy outside and they both sit at one of the bench under the tree  
  
  
"Im not gonna beat around the Bush, I know something's up with you and rowoon, he is my friend and you either. Are you planning to break up with inseong?"   
  
  
Chani takes a few minutes before he answered  
  
  
"Y-yes hyung!"   
  
  
"If I will beg for this I will but please don't!"   
  
  
"W-what do you mean?"   
  
  
"Don't break up with him! Don't leave him. Inseong is getting treatment for his anxiety for almost 5 years now! It will gonna be hard for him if you leave him."  
  
  
"What happened? I need to know!"  
  
  
"It happens when his younger brother and mom died when they got hit by a car infront of him. Inseong started to blame himself and has been suffering from it for long now, he may be smiling on the outside but he still need comfort, chani he needs you! They way he treat you, the way he smile and laugh because of you, I know you are helping him out. Please don't leave him." jaeyoon stood up after saying those words "please choose not to hurt him. Don't be like me!"   
  
  
  
Chani doesn't understand the last word that jaeyoon said but all he can feel is guilt and pity for inseong  



	23. Chapter 23

"Why are you late?" Rowoon asked   
  
  
"I'm not late!" Chani sit beside the tall guy  
  
  
"I came here before you so you're late." He pouted  
  
  
"Don't act cute, I just went to the restroom." He smile and took a glance on jaeyoon who's now busy talking with dawon   
  
  
  
  
  
Chani feel so uneasy the whole day, he didn't even eat during break time even if his friends and rowoon keep on telling him to eat, he can see how worried rowoon was.   
  
  
  
"Let's go home now!" Rowoon stood up and take chani's bag  
  
  
"No. Inseong hyung will fetch me here!" He get his bag from rowoon's hand and look away  
  
  
"When will you plan to break up with him?"   
  
  
"J-just give me time!"   
  
  
"Baby is there something wrong?" He hold chani's cheeks and trying to catch his eyes  
  
  
  
"Chanhee let's go!" Inseong went inside and smile at chani  
  
  
Chani got shocked and he immediately push rowoon, he walk faster towards inseong, the guy grab his bag and they both walk away from rowoon's sight  
  


  
  
  
They both went at the parking lot quietly, inseong walks fast so the little boy left behind, chani was looking down while walking so he didn't notice a car infront of him  
  
  
"Chani!" Inseong grab his arm and pull him closer to him  
  
  
He almost got hit by a car, it happened too fast that he didnt even remember every details, inseong hugged him so tight and he can feel the fear from the guy  
  
  
"Are you okay?" Inseong hold his face and check if he is okay "I'm sorry! I'm so scared." He hug him again  
  
  
"I-i'm okay!"   
  
  
"I can't take it if something bad gonna happen to you! I'm sorry chani, I promise I will protect you from now on but please promise me that you'll stay with me too. Don't leave me okay?"   
  
  
Chani didn't know what to answer, he just being quiet the whole time he's with inseong, as usual thing that they always do, eats dinner, scroll around and take him home.   
  
  
  
  
He gets home and saw his parents fighting, he put his bag at the couch and stare at his mom who is now look frustrated  
  
  
"Mom what happened?" He came closer to his mom and trying to calm her down  
  
  
"Your father, I don't know what he is thinking. He gets addicted to gambling and now we are in debt! I don't know what to do anymore." She keeps on pointing at the old man  
  
  
"At first it's fun coz I keep on winning, I can't control it, I will do my best to solve this problem son!"   
  
  
"You really have too coz it's your fault! If they will come here to take everything in this house and even our restaurant I will gonna kill you for real." She went to the room and close the door with force  
  
  
Chani can't help but sigh, he went to his room and change, he check his phone but no text or call from rowoon. He miss him even though he saw him at school. He decided to went out of the room and walk straight to his parents room  
  
  
  
"Mom I'm going to sleep to rowoon's house. We need to finish our project!" He lied and didn't even wait for her to respond  
  
  
  
  
When he get into rowoon's place, he knock gently, he didn't text him that he will come, it takes few minutes before it gets open  
  
  
"Jjani!" Rowoon look shocked seeing chani infront of his house at this hour  
  
  
"I will sleep here." He went inside, sit at the couch and rowoon followed him  
  
  
"Why? Something happened?" He sit beside chani too  
  
  
"Nothing I just miss you!" He lean his head on rowoon's chest   
  
  
"I miss you more." He kissed his little boy's head  
  
  
"Aren't you gonna ask me if I break up with him now?" He keep on playing with rowoon's big hand  
  
  
"You told me to give you time so I will give you time." He kissed chani's head again "but don't make me wait for too long baby!"   
  
  
  
It will never be easy for him, he can't hurt inseong but he don't want to lose rowoon too. He know he needs to do it coz in the end he will still hurt inseong.   
  
  
  
  
They both sleep together peacefully in a bed with full of squirtle stuff toys, the next day rowoon made a breakfast for chani  
  
  
"I need to go home now! Inseong hyung will fetch me later." He said after he ate breakfast   
  
  
"Can't we go out together? Let him see us, I don't care though. I want to go to school with you too!"   
  
  
Chani can't believe what rowoon said, he understand why the tall guy is being like that, he guess he is being unfair with him. He took a deep breathe before he answer  
  
  
"I will take a bath first, you too! Just go to our house when you're done. I'll wait for you!"   
  
  
"We can shower together if you want?" Rowoon tease him   
  
  
"No thanks. I need to go now!"   
  
  
Rowoon gave him a kiss before he went out of the house  
  
  
  
  
  
He walk with a happy face, when he get to their house he noticed their restaurant is still not open. He walk closely and saw his parents sitting near the door.   
  
  
"Why are you not opening the restaurant yet?" He asked  
  
  
"Because of your father, we will gonna lose this place." His mom said while looking at his father  
  
  
"Huh? Dad what happened?"   
  
  
"Its because of my debt, i dont have enough money to pay them so they decided to take this place as payment." His dad can't even look at him  
  


"Dad! This is our only living, how can you make this happen?" Chani can't control the fluid from his eyes   
  
  
"I will try my best to fix this mess. I'm sorry son!" His dad pat his shoulder before walking out  
  


  
Chani feels like he lose his energy early in the morning, he sit in the chair and brush his hair  
  
  
"Why you're not ready yet? Is there a problem?" Inseong went in  
  
  
"My father did something terrible!" He stood up and face inseong  
  
  
"Why? What happened? Are you okay?" He hold chani's face to check if he is okay  
  
  
"We are in debt and they want to take our restaurant because we don't have money. I'm worried coz this is important for us, this is our living." Chani can't control the liquid fell from his eyes  
  
  
"Everything's gonna be okay! I will try my best to help." Inseong hugged chani to comfort him  
  
  
  
  
Rowoon went to his car and immediately drive it fast going to his dad's building. He heard what chani said and he doesnt want him to get hurt.  
  
  
He stop his car infront of a big building, staff bowed at him when he went inside. He take the elevator until the last floor.   
  
  
  
Rowoon went straight inside a room without even knocking, his dad being so busy with papers and didn't even take a glance on him  
  
  
"I need money!" Rowoon said  
  
  
"You came here for that?" His father still focusing signing some papers  
  
  
"Please lend me some money!" He kneeled and bow his head that makes his father shocked  
  
  
"What are you doing?" His father stood up  
  
  
"I will do everything what you want, just help me!" He look at his dad  
  
  
"I know why you are being crazy like that! You better stop it. Get out of here and go to your school!"  
  
  
"P-please! Help me."   
  
  
His father took a deep sigh first before answering  
  
  
"In one condition. Go to new York, study there and take care of our hotel!"  
  


"B-but Dad!" His voice almost crack   
  
  
"No buts. Do your job as my son and I will give you what you want!"


	24. Chapter 24

Rowoon was late for 2 hours already but he still manage to attend class, he went straight to his seat and didn't even bother to greet the teacher infront  
  
  
"Where have you been?" Zuho sit beside him  
  
  
"To my dad! I borrowed some money." He simple answered  
  
  
"Seriously?"   
  
  
"Baek zuho go back to your proper seat!" Teacher shout when she noticed zuho and rowoon talking  
  
  
  
Rowoon didn't even care on his surroundings, his phone ring and a number pop up on it  
  
  
"How is it?" He asked   
  
  
"I already paid everything and talk to them personally. Everything is okay now!" Said the secretary of his father  
  
  
"Good!"   
  
  
"Your father wants me to remind you about your deal!"   
  
  
"Tell him that I'm not gonna leave so just forget the deal." He cut the call and decided to text chani  
  
  
"How are you?" He asked  
  
  
It takes few minutes before chani reply  
  
  
Chani:  
Im sorry if I didn't attend class today, something happened but everything is okay now.  
  
  
  
"I feel bored coz you're not here! I will go there after class okay?" He texted back   
  
  
Chani:  
Okay :)  
  
  


  
Rowoon can't help but smile everytime he think about chani. He wants to see him already, he endure his boredom the whole day until class ended. He was excited to went out if their room even if his friends keep on forcing him to come with them  
  
  
"Rowoon!" Inseong waved at him at the corridor  
  
  
He stop and let the guy walk towards him  
  
  
"Why?" He asked  
  
  
"Can we talk?" Inseong gave him a sweet smile  
  
  
They went outside and sit at a bench under the big tree 

  
  
"What now?" Rowoon asked  
  
  
"How are you?"   
  
  
"Hyung!" Rowoon sneer "I know you didn't drag me here for that. Spill it, what do you want?"   
  
  
"It's about chani." He took a deep breathe "I know there is something's happening with you two, I'm not stupid and I know you're not stupid too! Chani is mine you know that right? I hope you respect me, just stay away from him."  
  
  
"What if I don't want to?" He stared at inseong with a serious look  
  
  
"Rowoon you're my cousin and I respect you, please do the same!" Inseong stood up "that's all I want to say." He pat rowoon's shoulder and walk away  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chani cant wait to see his man after the stress that happened to him, he doesn't know how it get solve, he feel like inseong did something to resolve his father's debts. He will tell everything to rowoon tonight, he doesn't want to hide something from him.   
  
  
Chani told his parents that he will gonna eat at rowoon's house, he didn't wait for their answer, he immediately went outside and walk happily until he reached rowoom's place  
  
  
He stopped when he saw a girl outside, chani walk closely to her.   
  
  
"Who are you?" He asked that makes the girl look shocked  
  
  
"Ah I'm here to talk to rowoon! I remember you, I saw you at jaeyoon's bar last time. You're rowoon's special friend right?"   
  
  
"What do you mean?" He raised his brow  
  
  
"Ah nothing. Anyway I'm here actually because I need something important to tell rowoon."  
  
  
"Okay! You should wait inside." He was about to open the gate but the girl talk again  
  
  
"Aren't you curious what am I gonna say?"   
  
  
"Not my business!" He said   
  
  
"I'm pregnant and rowoon is the father!"   
  
  
"W-what?"   
  
  
"I know it sounds terrible for you but I want you to know about this too! now that you know I hope you will stay on your place now." She smiled at chani's shocked reaction "anyway I can't wait for long, I need to go now but please don't tell him, I want to tell this to him personally, maybe tomorrow!"   
  
  
  
The girl left chani shocked and hurt, he feel his knees became weak, he sit infront of the gate and hug his knees until a familiar car stop infront of him  
  
  
"What are you doing there?" Rowoon went out of his car and walk towards chani "stand up, you shouldn't stay outside, you can wait inside baby!" He hold chani's arm and the boy stood uo gently  
  
  
"Let's stop this!" Chani broke his silence  
  
  
"W-what do you mean stop?" He asked confused  
  
  
"Us!" Chani answered and bow his head  
  
  
"W-what? Baby I don't understand! Let's talk inside okay?" He hold chani's hand but the little boy stop him  
  
  
"I want us to end what we started!" He faced rowoon  
  
  
"Baby I don't understand you, did I do something wrong? Please tell me so I can apologize." He felt uneasy and confused  
  
  
"I just realized that I can't leave inseong hyung!"  
  
  
"C-chani I thought we talk about it already? You agreed right?"   
  
  
"I-i'm sorry I can't hurt him."  
  
  
Rowoon brush his hair using his fingers, he took a deep breath and face chani again  
  
  
"Baby what about me? You love me right?" He hold chani's cheeks "chani please tell me you love me coz I can't understand why you need to say those words. Did I do wrong?"  
  
  
"I-i just realized that I can't leave inseong hyung, I can't hurt him and I do love him!"   
  
  
"I can't believe this!" Rowoon punch the wall and didn't mind the pain  
  
  
  
Chani got shocked and worried by it, this is the things he think is the best for both of them.   
  
  
"What am I to you? A toy? Chani you're hurting me right now! My chest is too heavy." Rowoon can't control his tears  
  
  
"I'm sorry!" He is trying not to cry coz if he did for sure he will hug the tall guy and tell him how much he loves him  
  
  
"Please don't do this! Baby I love you so much, don't leave me!" He kneel down infront of chani and hold his hands   
  
  
Chani can't help but teared up seeing rowoon's hand bleed and begging for him to stay, he really wants to hug him but he can't   
  
  
"Please understand and respect my decision." He let go of his hands from rowoon "I'm sorry!" He run away from rowoon coz he can't handle seeing him cry too much   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rowoon didn't come out of his house the next day, he drink all the beer from his fridge, he didn't even answer any calls from his friends. He lost interest from everything!   
  
  
  
After lying in his bed for hours he decided to take a shower and call his father. It takes few minutes before it get answered  
  
  
"I will take our deal! I will go to new York and help with your business." He can heard his father's happy voice before he cut the call  
  
  
  
  
Days have past and all he did is to drink at jaeyoon's bar  
  
  
"Dude until when are you going to be like that?" Zuho asked while watching him drink continuously   
  
  
"Are you sure with your decision to leave?" Jaeyoon drink a can of beer also  
  
  
"He needs it to heal to. Whatever decision you make we will support you! Your flight is tomorrow right? Contact us when you get there." Dawon patted his friend's back   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chani has been out of himself since the night he broke his man's heart.   
  
  
"Chanhee we are here already!" Inseong said   
  
  
Chani realized that they are already infront if their house  
  
  
"A-ah right I didn't noticed! Thank you for tonight, see you tomorrow!" He force to smile  
  
  
"Chanhee you've been so quiet and always spacing out for days now. I'm sorry!"  
  
  
"Why are you apologizing?"  
  
  
"It's my fault. I know you like rowoon since the time I always see you two at the library. I can feel that you like him already but I still force myself in your life."  
  
  
"Inseong hyung..."   
  
  
"I'm sorry for forcing you to stay with me, I shouldn't be selfish. Chanhee from now on you're free! Let's end our relationship now. I want you to be happy!"  
  
  
"h-hyung"  
  
  
"You don't need to worry about me, I'm thankful that we spend happy moments together, I'm thankful to met you! I'm actually not sure about my feelings too. Maybe youngbin is right! We are just blind with an infatuation."  
  
  
  
Chani hugged inseong before he went out of the car, inseong is a nice guy and he adore him for that.   
  
  
  
  
He was about to sleep when he recieved a message from inseong  
  
  
Inseong hyung:  
Only trust rowoon, trust him no matter what happened.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chani woke up so late coz he didn't get to sleep on time because of inseong's words, he gently stood up to prepare for school but then his phone ring and inseong's name pop up on it  
  
  
"Hyung why?"   
  
  
"I'm here outside your house, make it fast!"  
  
  
"W-what? Why?"   
  
  
"Today is rowoon's flight, he is going to new York this morning. Get out now and I will take you to the airport."  
  
  
Chani dropped his phone and immediately went out and get inside the car, he even wore different pair of shoes.   
  
  
  
"Hyung drive as fast as you can!"   
  
  
"I will!"   
  
  
Chani keep on biting his nail, getting nervous that they will not gonna get there on time but traffic hit them on  
  


He burst from crying just imagining he will never see the tall guy again. After an hour they reached the airport but that time he stop when he saw a plane from above   
  
  
"Excuse me sir!" Inseong smile at the guard "what time is the flight to new York?"   
  
  
"It left already."   
  
  


  
Chani can't help but cry knowing that he will never see him again.


	25. Chapter 25

FINAL CHAPTER

"Hey chani!" Hwiyoung waved at him when they saw each other at the corridor   
  
  
"Why you look happy huh?" He asked  
  
  
"Did jaeyoon hyung invited you on his birthday tomorrow?"   
  
  
"Yes he sent me a message on kakaotalk!"  
  
  
"I texted taeyang too, he is so busy but he said he will come too and guess what? I just heard it somewhere that rowoon hyung came back now and will attend jaeng's birthday too!"   
  
  
  
Chani didn't know what to react coz he can't deny the fact that until now he is still in love with the guy  
  
  
  
It's been 4 years since the day rowoon left to new York, some things change and some things stay the same, he graduated in high school with a highest ranked and now he is taking culinary in a university that offered him a scholarship, he promised his parents that he will make their restaurant a big and famous one with lots of good food not just flavoured chicken.   
  
  
He still in the same school with hwiyoung but taeyang decided to study on other school, he do still have contacts with rowoon's friends especially inseong but he never ask about rowoon. He doesn't have any news about him since the day he left.  
  
  
  
"Let's just meet there tomorrow okay?" Hwi said and immediately run away   
  
  
  
  
  
  
When chani went home, he let his body fell to his bed, he is thinking what will gonna happen to him if he saw rowoon tomorrow? It's still clear to him about rowoon's face and words that night, he is still wondering how is he, how is he and that girl, how is his child, is he living a happy life now?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where are you now? We are here already!" Hwi called him  
  
  
"I'm still waiting for inseong hyung." He said while putting his left shoes on  
  


"Chanhee, inseong is here already!" His mom knocked and he cut the call with hwi immediately   
  
  
  
He run outside and saw inseong leaning at his car while busy on his phone  
  
  
"Hyung!" He walk towards the guy and inseong smile at him  
  
  
  
They both went inside the car and inseong started to drive it gently   
  
  
"Are you ready to meet him?" Inseong said while focusing his eyes on the road  
  
  
"W-who?"  
  
  
"You know who I'm talking about! I'm with him last night."  
  
  
  
Chani didn't answer and he became more and more nervous now.   
  
  
  
When they arrived at the venue chani stood up at the door and still thinking if he will come or go home  
  
  
"Let's go! Jaeyoon is looking for us already."  
  
  
"I think I'll just go home now hyung!"   
  
  
"What?" Inseong can't help but laugh "don't worry rowoon is not here yet."  
  
  
Inseong drag him inside, there are so many people and he saw his friends busy talking and drinking  
  
  
"Hey!" He sit beside taeyang  
  
  
"What took you so long?" Hwiyoung groan  
  
  
"I'm not late! You're just too early."   
  
  
  
"Chani!" Jaeyoon went to their table to greet him "I thought you're not coming!"  
  
  
"Happy birthday hyung!" He smile at jaeyoon and the guy pat his head  
  
  
  
The venue became loud and everyone's attention went to someone who enter the venue  
  
  
"Long time no see huh!" A guy said to someone he can't see because of the people around  
  
  
"Who is it?" Taeyang asked  
  
  
"I don't know!" Chani answered  
  
  
"Hey rowoon I thought you're not coming!" Jaeyoon walk towards the guy  
  
  
  
Chani can't even swallow because of nervousness, he wants to hide or just run away so rowoon can't see him  
  
  
He tried to act normal and just drink the can of beer at their table.   
  
  
Rowoon went to the table not far from them, he greeted his friends and talk with them, the tall guy sit beside zuho, the two are facing their table and if ever rowoon notice him they can easily look at each other, it's been years and he can say that rowoon became more handsome and manly this time.   
  
  
He feels like there are some liquids in his eyes that's about to fall. He miss him so bad but he know that he doesn't have any rights, he hurted him and for sure rowoon already has a wife and a child now.   
  
  
  
"That's rowoon hyung right? Let's call him!" Hwi is too excited   
  
  
"Don't you Dare!" Chani gave hwi an evil stare  
  
  
  
Chani saw zuho pointed their table to rowoon, he didn't know what the guy said but when rowoon saw him the tall guy face changed, from happy face it became blank. Chani avoid rowoon's eyes and just focus on what his friends saying  
  
  
"Let's go! Let's dance." Hwiyoung stood up and drag chani at the dance floor  
  
  
They started dancing as if there is no tomorrow, chani wants to forget everything that bother his mind  
  
  
"Kang chanhee?" A guy came near him, he remember him, one of his classmate.  
  
  
"Oh how are you? Long time no see!" He response  
  
  
They both talk closely since the music is too loud, the guy is nice even when they were in high school, they talk while dancing until he noticed rowoon is staring at him while drinking beer, he turn around and continue dancing, the guy even wrap his hands on chani's waist  
  
  
"Let's see if he can get jealous!" He said to himself   
  
  
He tried to took a glance on rowoon but the guy is now busy with his phone, he feel dissapointed so he just decided to go back to their table.   
  
  
He wipe his sweats and gave a quick glance on rowoon, the tall guy stood up after getting busy with his phone, chani is secretly watching every moves that rowoon did. As what he can see, he think rowoon is planning to go home now, he waved to his friends   
  
  
Chani can't take his eyes of rowoon, even if rowoon is about to walk infront of him he still can't take his eyes off of him. The tall guy went out if the venue without even looking at him and he feel so hurt. He lose interest in everything now and he think he needs to go home already, suddenly his phone vibrate and saw his mom name on it  
  
  
Mom:  
Chanhee come home now, there's an emergency!   
  
  
He immediately stood up after reading his mom's text, he got worried bout it  
  
  
"I need to go home now! My mom texted me. Please just tell jaeyoon hyung and inseong hyung that I went home already!" He said and his friends just nod even if they don't know what happened  
  
  


He took a bus and gladly he didn't wait for long to it and there is no traffic jam so he get home after 25 minutes.   
  
  
  
"Mom!" He shout when he get inside the house  
  
  
"Chanhee come here!"   
  
  
Chani immediately went to the kitchen and worried on what really happened   
  
  
"M-mom what happened?" He saw his mom packing some chicken in a box "what emergency are you talking about?"  
  
  
"Rowoon texted me and ordered a box of chicken, he told me that he is hungry. That guy became more handsome now!"   
  
  
"Is that the emergency you're talking about?"   
  
  
"Yes. I think you two didn't meet yet, I already saw him yesterday, he went here and greeted us while you're at school. Here!" She gave him a box of chicken "deliver this to him."   
  
  
"Why me?"   
  
  
"He wants you to deliver it to him!"   
  
  
  
He can't believe it! He think that rowoon really did it on purpose. He don't have any choice but to take the box of chicken and went out.   
  
  
He feel the cool wind blowing through his body while he walks going to rowoon's place. He keep on sighing and pinching himself.   
  


When he get to rowoon's place, he knocked on the gate but no rowoon appear so he tried to enter the passcode thinking if it's still the code and it really is, rowoon fifnt change it after many years!   
  
  
He went inside until he get to the house, he knock gently and it takes few minutes before rowoon opened it.   
  
  
The guy stared at him in a serious face, how he miss him so bad. He can't stare at the tall guy's eyes coz if he did for sure he will do something that he didn't have to do.   
  
  
"H-here's your chicken!" He handed it but rowoon open the door widely  
  
  
"Come in and put it at the dining, I'll just get a money." He turn around  
  
  
"Y-you don't need to pay."   
  
  
"Then come in!"   
  
  
"H-huh?"   
  
  
Rowoon didn't answer him again and sit at the couch, chani doesn't have any choice but to get inside and put the box of chicken on the table, since he is thirsty he get a bottled of water inside the fridge but when he was about to drink it he almost jump when rowoon hug him from behind  
  
  
"W-what are you doing?"   
  
  
"I'm just locking what's mine."  
  
  
Chani put the bottled water inside the fridge and trying to removed rowoon's arms on his waist  
  
  
"W-what's wrong with you?" He asked  
  
  
  
"Tell me this is not a dream? It's really you right?" Rowoon lean his head on chani's shoulder  
  
  
"Y-yes!"   
  
  
"You don't know how much I miss you so bad and I hate how you dance at the club a while ago."  
  
  
"Why are you like this?" He removed rowoon's hands on his waist and faced him "you left 4 years ago without any words. You left rowoon and now you're back as if nothing happened? I hurted you, I still remember it all!"  
  


"I just gave you time, and now I'm here to get what's mine. Since then you know that you're mine! Whether you like it or not you are mine."  
  
  
"Can you stop? How about your wife and child? I don't want to cheat with you!"   
  
  
"What? Damn what are you talking about? I'm not married and I don't have a child!"  
  
  
"The girl that's with you on jaeyoon's birthday 4 years ago, she told me that she is pregnant and you are the father!"  
  
  
  
"And you believe her without even asking me? Nothing happen between me and that girl. I'm safe!" He chuckles and pulled chani to his body "is that the reason why you broke up with me that night? Since I love you then I'll forgive you." He wrapped his arms on chani's waist and kiss his forehead  
  
  
Chani can't control the tears that want to fall for long, he cried on rowoon's chest, he feel so much regrets and feel so sorry for hurting him.   
  
  
"Baby don't cry! I'm here now. I'm not gonna leave anymore."   
  
  
"I-i'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm so sorry."   
  
  
"Stoo crying!" He hold chani's face and wipe his tears "I'm sorry for leaving you. Do you miss me? Coz me, I miss you so bad!"   
  
  
Chani nods and hug rowoon tight.   
  
  
"Why did you dance too wild awhile ago? You don't know how mad I am, I hate it!"  
  
  
"I just want to make you jealous!"   
  
  
"And you really did. Don't dance with other guy again. Don't stare or even talk to other guys especially inseong hyung!"   
  
  
"Hey we are good friends And he came back with jaeyoon hyung now and I think he is happy with him."  
  
  
"Can I kiss you?" Rowoon asked out of nowhere but chani immediately nods  
  
  
Rowoon didn't hesitte to kiss chani on his lips, a passionate kiss became deeper, chani wrapped his arms on rowoon's neck, the tall guy carried him and sit him at the table as they still continue kissing until they both stoo just to get some air to breath  
  
  
"I miss your lips, I miss your hug, I miss the whole you chani! I love you so much."  
  
  
"I love you too, I love you more and more!"   
  
  
"I will never leave you again. You are my life, my everything!"


End file.
